Lullaby
by BlueWolf Leader
Summary: Ever wonder why Jade is the way she is? Well, maybe something happened to her early on. A disease that runs in her blood, the disease that killed her mother, and left her broken, confused and hanging by a thread. Will she be saved? There's only one way to find out. Follow her through this story of tragedy and romance. Can Tori save her, or will she walk away?
1. Sweet Memory

**This is a different kind of story, from me at least. It's not too AU or fantasy, just good ol' drama and craziness. It will be dark, because I'm basing it off of the song "Lullaby" by Nickelback. Obviously, I don't own the song, band or the TV show. This story is going to be about Jade and Tori, or Jori, however you want to say it. I'll bring in a back story for my take on Jade and Tori, and what it would be like for them to be together. Story is rated M for violence and sexual themes. Don't like it? Here's a simple thing, don't read it! Also, I do like reviews, they are like an early Christmas present in the middle of July! They help me update faster, and it also gives me an idea on what you guys like and dislike. I like praise (who doesn't) but I love criticism, because it gets my brain to thinking straight. I'll try to keep this story as "real-life" as possible. **

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own the Nickelodeon show, VicTORious. Or the songs featured. **

**Lullaby- Ch.1: Sweet memory**_  
_

* * *

_Jade's Point of View-Age: Five years old_

"Mommy, can you sing me a lullaby?" I was tucked in, snuggled up with my best friend, Mr. Snuffles, my teddy bear that daddy got me for my birthday. Mommy had helped me into my footie pjs that had little monkeys on them chasing the yellow bananas. I could just barely see her, standing in the doorway with a faint glow around her. I heard her sigh, before stepping quietly over to my bed. She sat on the little chair that was next to it, and put her elbows on the comforter. She ran her fingers through my hair, touching my nose every now and again.

"Sure, Jadelyn, which one do you want to hear?" Her voice was light and sad. Her eyes looked all shiny and stuff, and she had the sniffles. She kept running her fingers through my hair and wiped her nose.

"The "Goodnight" one, mommy. I like that one." I wiggled, excited to hear her sing me to sleep. I didn't want to go to bed, but I looked forward to mommy's singing. She nuzzled her nose against mine before starting the lullaby.

"Hush now, my little shining star. Here you are, and I'm not too far. Don't turn off the light, just say goodnight. I'll never leave your side, we'll go for a ride. Big fancy cars, cherries in jars, walking down the red carpet, just you and me. Don't turn off the light, just say goodnight. Hush now, my little shining star, I'll never be too far." Mommy had tears running down her cheeks, and she kissed my forehead lightly. She stood up, hand covering her eyes. She hurried over to the door, and stopped, turning around. "Goodnight, sweetie. Mommy loves you."

* * *

_~Twelve Years Later~_

"Jade, it's time to go to school. Can you give me a ride? I missed the bus." My younger brother, Brian,asked through my bedroom door. I groaned, rolling over to see my alarm clock showing 6:30 AM. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and sticking my legs over the edge of my bed. The red comforter fell the rest of the way off, and I untangled my feet from the black sheets. Standing up, my back popped and I stretched my arms, hearing my joints pop as well. Rolling my shoulders and neck, I wandered over to my door, unlocked it, and poked my head out. Brian was leaning against the frame, backpack slung over his shoulder, uneasy smile on his face. He had his hair sticking up, and his cowlick was worse today. I smirked evilly, licked my hand quickly and wiped it on the cowlick. "Eww! I just asked for a ride, is all! You didn't have to do that! Man, you messed up my hair!"

"That's what you get for waking me up early, plus, it's embarrassing to have a younger brother with part of his hair sticking out in the opposite direction." I left my door open a little, leaving him at it before going to my dresser to pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a mesh shirt to go under the dark blue tank top I grabbed off of the top. "Go fix me some breakfast, I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine, just don't take too long. You want cereal?" He laughed lightly, already knowing what my answer would be. I kicked the door shut on my way to my bathroom. After my normal routine, basically washing my hair, scrubbing my skin raw, and standing for the last three minutes under the scalding hot water trying to understand what my dream was about. All I remembered was the last line from my mother's lullaby. I hummed them softly, my eyes burning from the tears that brimmed under my eyelids. I shut the water off, and stepped out. My blue rug was fuzzy under my wet toes, and I scooted it over to the sink. Toweling off, I tugged my assortment on and did my makeup lightly. I didn't really feel like doing it too heavy. Brian didn't like it when I "looked like a raccoon". Contrary to many people's belief, I do take my brothers' opinions to heart. Unfortunately, Zane hasn't been around for two whole years. He's been in college, studying to be a lawyer. Shaking my head, I looked at myself in the mirror. My reflection showed a girl with pale skin, blue highlights, and light blue eye shadow. Not my darkest look, but I didn't feel like scaring little children with my face. I ran my fingers through my hair, messing it up a little before grabbing my black pajama bottoms and green tank top and leaving the bathroom. I yanked my Ipod out of my alarm clock and unplugged my cell from its charger. I picked up my Dr Martens, and shoved them on my feet. Not really feeling like tying them, I rolled the edges down and showed the blue plaid insides. Snatching my knapsack out of its spot next to my door, I left the room, closing the door gently behind me. I didn't want to risk waking dad up. He gets really cranking this early in the morning. I trotted down the staircase and went into the kitchen. Brian was sitting at the counter on one of the stools, stirring my coffee and staring out the kitchen window. I sat down across from him, waving my hand in his face and looking him in the eyes. He shook his head and scooted the cup over to me.

"Fixed it just the way you like it." I rubbed his head, messing the spikes up. He groaned again before picking a comb out of his pocket and dragging it through the gelled hair. I chuckled before taking a long sip from the brown coffee, enjoying the semi-sweet taste as it dribbled past my tongue. I downed it quickly, grabbed my car keys from the hanger and walked out the front door with Brian following behind me. Hopping into the driver's seat of my navy Camaro, I put the key in the ignition and twisted it. The engine roared to life as Brian slipped into the passenger seat. I dropped my knapsack in his lap, and flipped the music on. Surprisingly enough, Brian pushed my Evanescence CD in. He skipped songs until he found my favorite. Giving me a small smile, he drummed his hands on the dashboard. As the song started playing, my fingers tapped to the drum beat.

"It's too late to change your mind, even though this fragile world is tearing apart at the seams." I pulled out of the driveway, and down the street. Brian was nodding his head, adding back-up vocals for me. "You can't wash these sins away, a sinking feeling every day. I'm waking up in someone else's life."

"Is it so hard for you? 'Cause it's so hard for me, to believe in what we dreamed could ever come to life again. 'Cause I cannot erase this lie." Brian sang out the chorus, really getting into it. I was speeding, ten miles over the speed limit, not much. His high school was only a few miles from the school, but the neighborhoods in-between made us wary to let him walk or ride his bike. He was a freshman, three years younger than me, at James Madison High School. Why wasn't he going to Hollywood Arts with me? He didn't want to be around his annoying older sister. Plus, he was afraid they wouldn't accept him. I don't know why, he was an awesome drummer and played a mean guitar rift. I guess dad had finally gotten to him about focusing more on actual business and job talents.

"I'm not gonna let this day go by. I'm gonna save this wasted life and nothing can stand in my way. Not enough to say goodbye, run until there's nothing left. I'm drowning in the mess that I have made." Brian was hitting the dashboard more forcefully now, really getting into the music. He joined me on the chorus. "Is it so hard for you? 'Cause it's so hard for me, to believe in what we dreamed could ever come to life again. 'Cause I cannot erase this lie."

"Someone hear me" Brian eerily copied the sound. We were nearing his school, and he grabbed his backpack from the back seat.

"The water's rising around us. There is no other way down. I only have myself to blame for it all." I pulled into the school, getting in the drop off lane behind a minivan. "Is it so hard for you? 'Cause it's so hard for me, to believe in what we dreamed could ever come to life again. 'Cause I cannot erase this lie."

"Thanks, Jade, I'll make sure I get the bus home." He pushed the door open and hopped out. Shutting it gently, knowing that I hated my car being hit in anyway, he left and headed into his school. I saw him join a group of guys, knuckle-bumping and hand-shakes were exchanged. I shook my head, and drove off, heading for my own school.

* * *

~_8:15 AM_~

I parked in my spot in the Asphalt Café, being one of fifty students to actually drive to school. All the others lived close, so they walked from the apartments nearby. Turning the music down before shutting off my car, I grabbed my knapsack and keys and got out. I shut the door, slung my knapsack around my shoulders and moved towards the school's front door. The five minute bell rang just as I walked in. I stepped over to my scissor-covered locker and spun my combination lock, putting in the numbers for my two brothers and my own birth months. It clicked unlocked, and I swung my locker door open. I tugged out my needed books and slammed it shut. Spinning around, I was greeted with the scattering of my fellow classmates. I was used to this by now, seeing as I had built up the aversion from the first day I stepped into this school. I saw Andre and Robbie over by his piano-locker chatting about the homework assignment from Sikowitz's class. Rex was bobbing his head up and down animatedly talking about his Northridge girlfriend. I sauntered over, placing my books into my knapsack and shoving my one of my hands into my pocket.

"Sup, Jade? You're here early?" Andre looked at his silver watch, twisting it around his wrist. He shrugged, dropping his hand down to his side. "I guess it's not too early, we've got about two minutes before class starts. Either of you guys hear that we are getting a project in Sikowitz's class?"

"Another one? I think he's running out of ideas. What all is he doing, sleeping?" Robbie asked, looking between me and Andre.

"Haha! That nut has just about cracked." Rex commented, his head popping up to add emphasis to his words. It always made me wonder what made Robbie so attached to that puppet. I wasn't too curious, because I really didn't care for listening to his sobbing history. I felt somebody's hand land on my shoulder, and I turned to see the owner of the offending appendage. My eyes landed on my "boyfriend" Beck, accompanied by Cat and Vega.

"Hey, babe, did you sleep okay last night?" He pulled me to be under his arm, his hand rubbing my shoulder gently. Yeah, what I mean by "boyfriend" is that this was all an act. It was a front I put up to keep my over-bearing father off of my shoulder. I've been best friends with Beck since fifth grade, the same as when I met Cat. The three of us have stuck together all these years, keeping each other's backs and secrets. My big secret, they found out when they started paying attention to how I watched movies, why I focused more on girls in the mall than the shirtless Aeropostale guys. I knew how my dad felt about this thing, because I once brought it up in a conversation. There was so much venom and hate in his voice, that I was terrified. We weren't a religious family, but dad claimed some "morals" and "values" were to never be broken. So, for now, Beck and Cat were the only ones that knew my little secret. Brian had his suspicions of me, but he was scared of dad too. We were two peas in a pod. After Zane graduated, we grew closer, afraid of what might happen if we left each other alone. Zane was our rock, but now that he was out of the picture, we had nowhere to run. Brian had his secret band that dad didn't know about, and they were awesome. I always covered for him on the nights he had a concert, and he'd pay me back with a Starbucks coffee made just right. Beck brought my attention back with a kiss to my temple. I blinked rapidly, shaking my head and gathering my thoughts.

"I guess, Brian kept bugging me for help on his math homework." I looked at my fingernails and picked out the imaginary dirt. He shook my shoulders, giving me that small smile he always had on. He had been texting me all last night, knowing that this week held a special day. I took a deep breath, and the final bell rang. My group of friends scattered in their opposite directions. Beck's hand slipped from my shoulder, lingering on my own before finally letting go. Now, it was just Tori and I because we had the same first block, Dual Enrollment English. She had a confused look on her face, eyebrows knitted together and a small frown. "What, Vega?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It's just, you look different today. Is something wrong?" She put her hand on my forearm, and kept it there. She'd been doing that a lot lately, touching and leaving her hand somewhere. It was strange, and weird, because I didn't mind it. We hadn't started off as friends our sophomore year, due to her spilling coffee on my best friend and tried rubbing it off with her own shirt. I was a little peeved, to say the least, and I had to keep up my mean girl act. There was no other way to keep me on top, just like in middle school. She had stolen the show right off the spot, taking all of the main parts, something I wasn't used to. I had my fair share of tantrums, and I've broken a few things that belonged to the school, mainly Sikowitz's stuff. It was hard, watching her get all of the parts I auditioned for. When she won the audition for the Platinum Awards, it broke my heart. I got my second chance, but I couldn't do that to her. She was trying so hard to just be my friend. I don't know why, I was being a real gank to her. Beck thought something was up with her, but he wouldn't tell me. They had become fast friends, and she was trying her best to get on my good side. Little did she know, she already was. You could say that I had a tiny bit of something towards her. I wouldn't call them feelings, but something just draws me towards her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes that would shine while she was acting or singing, all things that made her appealing. When Ryder had broken her heart, I wanted nothing more than to go and castrate him with a rusty spoon.

"Jade? Hello? You still here?" She waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked again, frowning as I realized that was the second time I had done that. She put the back of her hand on my forehead, as if checking for my temperature. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired is all." I shook my head, clearing my clouded mind. I rubbed my temple, trying to ease the coming headache. She still had a firm grip on my arm, right over my star tattoo. I'd made an addition to it, on last year's anniversary. My family's names were on the star points in cursive. Dad didn't know about it, and Brian thought it was a cool idea.

"You want to go to class now?" She started off in the direction for it, leading me by my arm. I followed her willingly, just like she had done so many times when I had dragged her off to the janitor's closet so many times. I nodded numbly, still trying to soothe the oncoming pain. I was just beginning to regain focus when we stepped into the class. She led me to our normal seats, putting me in mine first, then sliding in to the one next to it. The teacher had her back to us, writing something on the white board and talking to us like we were paying attention. I crossed my arms in front of me, and rested my forehead on them. Today was going to be a long day, I just knew it.

* * *

**So, my first chapter in my first Jori story. Wow, that rhymed, sorry. Once again, I do oh so love reviews. They're like candy and doggie treats. Not saying that I'm a dog, it would be rather difficult to type this many words with paws and nails. I hope you guys enjoyed it, seeing as I'm used to "other-worldly" stories, as well as just Cade stories. If you want to see what those are like, feel free to check out my page, I guess. Also, I don't know how frequent my stories are going to be, I've got a pretty busy summer ahead of me. So, here's to new beginnings, hm? Goodnight, everyone.**


	2. Please don't leave me

**So, sorry about not being active for the past month and a few weeks. I left my laptop power cord back at home, and I couldn't type at camp. Camp was also stressful in the way that I was not allowed to hang out even during break times. Yeah, not worth the pay. So, I'm back, and hopefully I will get back into the swing of things. Here we go, the second installment of "Lullaby".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this…duh…**

* * *

_Please don't leave me_

After school, Sikowitz had us meet for his new play, "Stuck In-between". During this little get-together, we were given the different parts for whatever he was having us do, but he didn't give us the plot, just our scripts with only a few lines from the other characters. Not surprisingly, Sikowitz shooed us away before we could harass the answers out of him.

"Man, he did it again! I oughta knock some sense into him!" Andre furiously ran his hands through his braids, sending them every which way in his frustration. We had congregated in the parking lot like we usually did, circled around Beck's truck and Andre's Buick. I was sitting on the tailgate with Beck leaning next to me. He was grinning at Andre's antics, arms crossed over his chest.

"He said he'd tell us later this week, chill, dude." He said in his easy voice. He fluffed his hair, making his bangs fall over one of his eyes. I smoothed it back behind his ear, needing it to be fixed because he should never hide his face. "Thanks, sweetie."

"No problem. Anyways, my character's name is terrible! Why would he give me the part of some chick called "Alexandra"? Do I look like an "Alexandra" to you?" I looked at Beck, who promptly gave me a critical look and stroked his chin. I punched him in the shoulder, causing him to chuckle lightly and rub the punched spot.

"At least you have a "heard of" name. I've never seen "Layla" in a book or movie!" Tori threw her hands in the air dramatically, making her hair fall down her back. She was sitting on the hood of Andre's car, legs crossed over each other.

"I've seen it in a comic book called "X-Factor". The girl's really hot." Robbie piped up from his spot between the two vehicles. Rex bobbed his head in agreement.

"Jade! Hey, Jade!" I turned around to see our lotion-loving guidance counselor jogging over to us. He stopped in front of me, putting a hand on my shoulder. In a hushed voice, after pulling me aside, he said, "You missed our appointment. You know that we have them every day this week."

"Sorry, it honestly slipped my mind. Sikowitz had me and the gang pulled in for lunch for a project. I'll go tomorrow, promise." I brushed off his hand and gave him an earnest look. He stepped back, still giving me a worried look.

"I just want to be here for you, especially this week. Come tomorrow, okay?" His blue eyes switched between mine, giving them a seizure-like effect. His shoulders were squared, but his face was worn and tired. Did I really worry him that much?

"Alright, I'll be sure to go tomorrow, no scram!" I waved him off and made my way back to the gang. I heard his footsteps fade and noticed that Andre, Robbie and Tori were all staring at me with questioning looks. My pierced eyebrow twitched, I like attention, but only because I perform well, not because I was talking to someone without the normal harsh tone in my voice. I snapped, "What?"

"Nothin', but since when are you buddy-buddy with Lane?" Andre asked, quizzically raising an eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, needing a barrier between their inquiries and myself.

"I'm not." I lamely defended my actions. I didn't want them to know about my necessary appointments with Lane. I hated that he came up to me in front of everybody. I'll have to talk to him about that tomorrow.

"What did he mean by "missed your appointment"? You scheduled to see him? For what?" Robbie questioned, leaning forward and looking at me expectantly. He flinched when I sent him a scathing glare.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out, Shapiro." I almost growled at the puppeteer. He shrank back, shoulders slumping as he tried to look as small as possible. Tori was still looking at me, but I couldn't tell if she was judging me or curious. "See something you like, Vega?"

"Uh, yeah, your necklace. It's shiny." She stammered, blinking a few times. I had to squint, but I think she was blushing. I think it was just my imagination, because why would she blush? Beck's arm across my shoulder broke me from my pondering.

"Want me to come over tonight?" his dark eyes intently held my gaze. I nodded steadily; he pulled me to him in a gentle hug before kissing my forehead. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

A chorus of "yeah, yup, sure thing" came up as his answer. He let go, pushed his truck's tailgate up and hopped in his truck. He crooked his finger at me, silently asking me to come over. I stepped up to him, leaning my elbows on the door frame.

"I'll be over at four. You'll be okay until then?" Both of his eyebrows were raised, giving him his classic puppy-look. Again, I nodded, suddenly too tired to speak. He kissed me on the cheek before driving off.

* * *

_10 PM-Jade's Roof_

"So, did you purposely miss the appointment?" I heard his question through his chest, seeing as my ear was pressed to it. We were lying on the section of roof outside my room. I wouldn't call it a balcony, because it wasn't. It was just a place for me to sit outside and have "me" time. Mainly, I would stare at the trees, sky or gaze up at the stars, which is exactly what we were doing now. Beck had come over a little after four because he had to help his mom wash their back porch. He made up for it by bringing me coffee just the way I liked it. At first, we had watched the first two of the original Star Wars trilogy, then we ordered a pizza (two because Brian whined) and took it outside. We've been out here for two hours, enjoying the slowly cooling night air and the appearing stars.

"No, it honestly slipped my mind." He had his hand running through my hair, easing the knots out of it gently. His fingers would twist themselves around the strands or graze my neck. I heard him sigh, the breath whooshing through his chest loudly.

"You know you need to go to those. Your dad made it a requirement for you to even be able to go to this school." He chastised me, pausing in his motions.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't need them anymore. Maybe it's time I put my big girl "panties" on and deal with it myself. It's been twelve years, Beck, how will I ever know if I'm strong enough?" I flipped onto my stomach, my chin on his chest and looked him in the eyes. In the dim moonlight, I could just barely see his features. He had a frown on his face, and his eyebrows were drawn together.

"The last time you said that, you wound up in a hospital. Jade, you can't keep doing that. There's a reason your dad makes you go to them." His hands moved to my wrists, applying a slight pressure to hold me there.

"My dad hates me and thinks I belong in a nuthouse! He thinks I'll be just like her, that I'll end up just like her." Now I knew why he did that. My hands were shaking violently, my frame doing the same. Memories flashed through my mind, images of my mother's face, the funeral, when we found her, my dad's hidden tears, and Zane's hospitalization after his serious car wreck. I blinked, trying to rid myself of them. Beck's grip was firm and steady, keeping me from hitting him. "I can't end up like her, Beck. I can't do that to Zane and Brian. I have to be stronger than her."

"I know you want to be, but are you sure you are ready to stand alone? Are you taking your medication?" He was looking at me earnestly, his grip loosening. The quivering stopped, but I could feel the familiar sting of tears pricking at my eyes. I wanted to lie, to say yes, that I had been and that I was fine, but in reality, I had thrown the last of my prescription down the drain in a fit of rage. My dad had gone on another of his tirades, yelling about how mom had been a coward and left the three worst children on the planet with him. Of course, he had upset Brian, and I had jumped at the chance for an argument against the raging man. My meds had kept me from getting too riled up, so there wasn't much ambition and fire in my cooled anger. I couldn't lie to my best friend, not this time, not during this week. I shook my head meekly, ducking in case he got an idea for capital punishment. Instead, he pulled me onto his lap and into his arms. Rocking me steadily, he whispered, "Jade, you can't do that. You know what could happen if you don't take them."

"I know, but my dad made me so angry, and I didn't feel anything. I couldn't! Do you know how infuriating that is? To be completely numb against everything! Instead of all the colors of the freaking rainbow, I'm stuck with fucking grey!" He whispered nothings in my ear, calming my frayed nerves and smoothing down my hair. "I'm tired of being cold and dead to the world."

"Shhh, I know, but it's just a side effect. You have to take it because I don't want to lose you. I can't stand seeing you in that position again." He gulped thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. I knew what he was referring to, and the memory was foggy but pain-filled.

* * *

_~One Year Ago~ Mrs. West's Birthday_

I can't do these meds anymore. I'm losing my edge and my sharp-tongue is beginning to get soft. I don't know where Zane is, Dad threw him out after their last shouting match. Zane seemed unstable, almost crazed, coming close to beating Dad with his bare hands. I had come in, after driving home from a stressful day at school. I found Dad abusing Brian, his fists punching every inch of skin he could see. I flew to defend my little brother, and I earned a shiner and a few nasty bruises on my own pale skin. He had stormed out after that, yelling that he needed a break from the madness. After cleaning him up, I sent Brian over to his friend's house, telling him that he needed to rest, but not here. This left me alone and hurt at the one place I was supposed to feel safe. I was lying on my couch, an ice pack held up to my throbbing eye, when I heard whispers. I sat up straight, hearing them emanating from the table next to the television. I hobbled over to it, seeing a picture of my mother before the disease. Her brown hair was drawn over her shoulders, blue eyes almost sparkling in the light of the flash. Her crooked smile that was characteristic of my brothers and I shone on her face, but the corners of her mouth twitched. She continued moving, reaching out to me with her hand outstretched.

"Poor Jadelyn, let Mommy clean that up for you." I shrank back, pictures don't talk or move. Her eyes no longer sparkled, they were dead. I heard a laugh coming from behind me. I spun to see the pictures of her on the wall moving as well. "My poor baby girl, feeling the same thing as I did. Why did my heredity carry on to you? Now you will suffer the same fate."

"No, you're dead. You can't be talking, or moving…What is happening?" My heart was racing, my ears were filled with the sound of laughter, and roaring water. I clapped my hands over my ears, causing one of the pictures to fall to the wooden floor. The shattering glass engendered something else to break in my mind. Her voice echoed through the halls, and I psychotically threw all of her pictures down to the floor. Each and every one crashing with a horrifying clash of glass and wood, as I ran throughout the house in my attempt to rid myself of the maniacal laugh. My fingers raked through my hair and down my face, clawing red jagged paths in their wake. My disturbed mind had me grabbing the shards, cutting my hands in the process. I limped up to my room and stumbled into my bathroom. Collapsing into my bathtub, I was breathing heavily and sweat was oozing from my pores. My hands, still clutching the shards, drove them into my forearms, my mind too oblivious to feel the pain. The crimson rivulets ran down from the glass and into the tub, circling down the drain. I was mesmerized by the red the ebbed from my arms and I couldn't have dragged my eyes away if I had tried. My eyelids grew heavy, and drooped closed. I was slowly swallowed up by a dark abyss with no light in sight.

"Jade! Jade, wake up! Please, oh God oh God! Wake up!" I cracked my eyes open, seeing a black and tan blur in front of them. I was being shaken by two strong hands, my head rolling back and forth. One of the hands disappeared, and the other moved to my wrist trying to stop the blood flow. My heart was loud and frantic in my head, breaking my concentration. My eyes closed again, and the voice came back. "No, don't close your eyes, Jade. Don't you dare! Get me an ambulance! She lives at-"

* * *

~Rooftop~

I woke up in the hospital, to a worried Beck and a distraught Brian. My brother had called Beck after the scene at the house, and he had hurried over to check up on me. He had seen the broken picture frames and the glass that was scattered across the floor. Following the blood droplets to my bedroom, he stepped into the bathroom to see me bloody and passed out in the tub. He had rushed to call 9-1-1, and used his shirt to stop the blood flow as best as he could. The doctor said that I was lucky that he had found me when he did. I didn't feel like I won the lottery, because I was put in a new kind of prison. Dad almost threw me into a psych ward. Beck convinced him that he would take care of me until I was fully recovered. I was grounded for a few months and put under house arrest. My Dad made sure I took the pill every morning, sometimes shoving it down my throat. Beck would come by and make sure I was okay, being the responsible boyfriend he was pretending to be. My attempt stayed quiet, but Lane had been made aware of it and scheduled the appointments for every Tuesday and Thursday. He made them every day of this week because my mom's expiration date was during it. Brian was overcautious this week too, and he tried calling Zane every day. We still haven't heard from him in a couple of months. We last heard from him when he was getting out of college, done with his studies and getting ready for an internship. Dad wanted nothing to do with him, even though he still loved his firstborn. He was ashamed of him quitting his chances to follow in his footsteps of becoming a lawyer. I was brought back from my painful reverie by tears pricking at my eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm just so tired of this, of everything. I'm tired of not having someone to fall in love with, without being scared of my father. I know how you feel, Beck, and I'm sorry that I don't feel the same. You're a great guy, and I hope you find someone else. You don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend anymore. Just, please don't leave me." My last words were a small whimper. I was clinging to him like my life depended on it, and it did. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. His fingers traced patterns on my back and his breath was warm on my ear.

"I'll never leave you, Jade. I'll never stop loving you either. I'll stay by your life forever. You'll find someone, I'm sure. You two will be so happy together." He whispered into my ear, and kissed my forehead. His chest vibrated as he hummed a nameless tune, rocking us back and forth.

* * *

**Viola! Second chapter, please review! Later gators!**


	3. On the outside looking in

**Hello, here's my third chapter in Lullaby. I'm only going to make this A/N short because I am so tired, it's getting hard to type straight anymore. Hope you like it…zzzz**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious…zzzz**

* * *

_On the outside looking in-Tori's POV-Study Hall  
_

Jade had left class a little early, something about "conference with Lane". She had her usual stoic face, but there were dark bags under her eyes that even Cat's great make-up skills couldn't cover up. Her shoulders were slumped more than normal, and she hadn't talked a lot since yesterday afternoon. This happened every year, well, I noticed after last year. I've been at Hollywood Arts for three years, meeting the gang my freshman year. One person caught my eye out of the four people that adopted me, Jade, the brooding moody girl that snarled at everyone but Cat and Beck. Andre was defensive, but he would let her insults roll off of his shoulders. Robbie always took it to heart, leaving him easily hurt when Jade would lash out. I didn't know what to think. I was conflicted with trying to get her to like me, and wanting to disappear. Jade seemed intent on bringing me down and ruining any possible chance I had at stardom. Lately though, she had backed off on her attacks, withdrawn into herself. I asked Beck what was wrong, but he didn't give me a straight answer. Cat said she promised she would never tell, but her eyes gave the truth away. There was something that had happened, and nobody was going to spill. It stung, being out of the loop, but what hurt the worst was not knowing what was wrong. I considered Jade a friend, fully knowing how much she loathed me. I knew why, but I honestly didn't care. I wanted what was best for her, even if she seemed determine to destroy me.

"Hey, Beck, did you do Sikowitz' homework assignment?" I asked my olive-skinned friend who was staring at the door that Jade had just exited through. I snapped my fingers, gaining his distracted attention. He looked at me, confused and a pained gaze in his eyes, before he put on a fake mask of curiosity.

"Huh? What'd you ask? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He shook his head then brushed the stray hair that fell in his face back. His other hand held a pencil, and was poised over a piece of paper.

"Did you do the homework assignment for Sikowitz?" I watched as he flipped through his notebook for the work. His eyebrows were knitted together, making little frown-like creases in his forehead. I noticed that he had stopped and was staring at a blank piece of paper. His fingers were lightly tracing over the blue lines, lost in thought again. "Beck, is something wrong?"

"No, what would make you think that?" His voice wavered, and he frowned, knowing that his act was up. He squared his shoulders, and finished finding the homework page. He scooted the notebook onto my desk, before leaning back in his chair and heaving a deep sigh. "I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

"So, you're just tired? Is that why you can't stop staring at the places Jade used to be?" I scanned over the answers, checking to see if we had the same. There were a few that were mixed up, but it looked like I had everything in order. "I think there's something a little more behind that dazed look. Now come on, what's the matter?"

"Well, last night, I went over to Jade's house because it's kind of a tradition. She broke up with me, because she thought she would only hurt me. I guess she didn't think how much that decision would hurt as well." He looked down at his hands, his posture showing his grief. "My job was to protect her, and she's given up on me. How am I supposed to keep her safe from herself if she won't let me stay?"

"What do you mean "safe from herself"?" As soon as I asked, he shut his mouth and shook his head.

"I messed up. I didn't mean anything by it." He waved his hand, as if that would appease my curiosity. I grabbed his shaking hand, stopping his motion. I wanted a straight answer, and I was determined to get it. "Please don't ask me about it, Tori. It's not your burden to bare."

"If it's about one of my friends, I think I should know. If she could get hurt, why shouldn't I know about it? I've been looking out for Jade since I came here. I know it doesn't look like I have, because I've stolen the limelight from her, but I never asked for it. I've tried being her friend, and there's nothing more than I would want than to help her out."

"I know that, Tori, but Jade doesn't want your pity. Trust me.." I probably wasn't supposed to hear that last part, and I wasn't going to let him know that I did. I tried my best looking more sympathetic than disappointed, he didn't need to be stuck in between the two of us.

"I'm sorry, Beck. I'm sure you'll find another girl in a heartbeat or two. Now, I've got a few questions about this one answer…" He needed the distraction more than I did, although I didn't want to mess up this grade either.

* * *

_Asphalt Café-Lunchtime_

Jade must still be talking to Lane, because we were all heading to lunch. I had sidled up next to Cat, hoping to wheedle some information out of her. Beck had clammed up on me last class, and left me unsatisfied. I looped my arm in Cat's and led her away from the gang. She looked confused for a second, then resumed her usual giddy behavior.

"Hey, Tor, what gives? Sneaking me off to have your way with me?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. I popped her on the shoulder, scoffing at her innuendo before getting serious.

"No, I just wanted to ask you if Jade was okay. She seems more distant and less violent than normal this week." Cat's usually wide eyes turned into slits as she avoiding my gaze. She immediately slithered out of my grip and put her twitchy hands in her pockets. "Cat, what's wrong with Jade?"

"Nothing's wrong, her dad's just forcing her to go to those meetings because he said he'll throw her out of Hollywood Arts if she doesn't." She clapped a hand over her mouth, immediately looking guilty and upset. "Oh poo, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"What? She has to go to them because her dad is making her? Why would she need to go in the first place?" Maybe she would slip up again, but I didn't want her to get in trouble with Jade. Too many conflicting things going on in my head.

"I can't say, Tori. I promised Jade I wouldn't say anything about the incident." I saw her berating herself, her eyebrows scrunched together, and her nose wrinkled in distress. She had a strand of hair in her fingers and she was twisting it anxiously.

"The incident? What happened? Wait, she was absent for almost a whole week last year. Why, Cat?" I grabbed the small girl by her shoulders. I really needed to know now. Something happened that caused this whole week to be terrible for my unlikely friend. Cat let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head abjectly.

"I can't, Tori, I just can't betray her like that. She's been through enough already. I don't need to make it worse for her." For once, the redhead looked serious, like her life depended on my dropping the subject. "Can we just go to lunch? I really don't want to talk about this."

"Sure, Cat, let's go to lunch." I followed after Cat, stumped and defeated, for now.

* * *

_Third Block-Directing Class_

"So, you've been asking all sorts of questions about me, hm?" Jade asked, coming up behind me and whispering in my ear. I turned around to see her composed, but tired still. I guess both Beck and Cat had ratted me out, those dogs. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping she'd take my show of nonchalance. She didn't of course, and gave me a frigid glare that could probably freeze hell over. "Why are you pestering Cat and Beck about me, Vega?"

"I'm just worried, is all. You seem rather down, more so than usual. I just figured that I wanted to help you feel better, but I didn't know what this was all about. I was just asking…" I felt Jade's hand on my shoulder, her fingers clamping down on the muscle there. I winced, afraid of what she was going to say next.

"Thanks for worrying so much, but I'm fine. Now, would you mind leaving Beck and Cat alone? It hurts seeing them all worked up over this enough already. Don't make it worse." She let go and sat back in her seat behind me. I turned back to see our teacher, Mr. Bryant, scribbling illegible on the board. I sank in my chair, and prepared to take notes.

* * *

_Lane's Office-Before Lunch-Jade's POV_

"Thank you for coming, Jade. I know how troubling this is for you." Lane mumbled as I trudged into his office. I was not looking forward to this. My dad made Lane tape some of our conversations, just so he could have a professional psychiatrist listen to it and deduce if I needed to be sent off to the big house.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you convinced my father that I don't need these sessions anymore?" I growled at the lotion-lover. I saw him squirt some in his hands, and he rubbed them together vigorously. I slumped into the swinging chair while he took the couch.

"I'm afraid he is rather uncooperative at the moment. This is not his best week, nor is it yours. Now, tell me how your day has been going. Did you drop Brian off at school today?" He started his typical round of questions, and I gave him the same spiel as I always did.

"No, he actually made it to the bus on time, so I was given a little extra sleep in time. He did fix me a cup of coffee before he left though, which was sweet of him." I was swinging back in forth in the chair, my booted foot pushing off of his coffee table. I was staring at the ceiling, seeing all of the pencils stuck to it.

"That was sweet of him. Are you going to thank him for it later?" I nodded in response, and I could see Lane slowly start to relax. "How are your classes going?"

"Fine, I guess. I have a big test in Dual Enrollment on _The Odyssey_, and Sikowitz is making us do another of his crazy plays. He hasn't really given us much detail on it, which is typical of him, I guess. He made my character's name "Alexandra" and Tori's "Layla". Do I look like an "Alexandra" to you?" I looked over at Lane. He looked surprised, something I had said had shocked him, apparently. "What?"

"Did you just say "Tori" instead of "Vega"? This is quite a development, Jade. Are you finally considering her a friend, after three years?" Shit, I slipped up again, and now he was making assumptions, correct ones I might add. I couldn't let this dingbat get the best of me.

"No, I just got used to reading it on the script that it kind of stuck in my head." He didn't buy it, but he let it drop.

"Jade, do you know why we do these sessions?" Great, time to get serious for the next half hour.

"Because I tried to kill myself last year." I resumed my staring contest with the ceiling, trying to count the number of eraser butts I saw.

"You almost succeeded in your attempt. Do you regret what you did?"

"Yes, I do regret it. Not because of my father, but because my brother had to see me as the weak little girl I swore I would never be. I regret it because I have to have these damn meetings with you, just to accomplish my dream of going to the best performing arts high school in all of California. I regret it because it ruined my life. Now I'm chained to this "responsibility" and disgrace. My father is disgusted with me, my brother has to walk on eggshells around me because he's afraid I might do it again, and I haven't talked to Zane in months!" My voice got louder with every word that came out of my mouth. I was so angry, yet so distraught over the trouble I had caused. I had hurt everyone I cared about, except for Zane. He didn't even know that I had tried, or that I had had a mental breakdown. I haven't seen him in a while.

"I'm sure Zane is simply busy with his degree in Law. Perhaps you should try calling him again." Lane spoke soothingly, like he always did when I raged. He was good at his job, he just seemed incompetent at first.

"It never works. His cell phone was disconnected because he never paid the bill. Dad refuses to speak to him, and Brian forgot his dorm number. Why does it seem like the world is against me, Lane? Why does it always feel like it's me against them? Did I ask for this? Maybe, did I want this? No. I never wanted to cause any problems. I just wanted it all to go away. I just wanted it to stop." I took a deep breath, steadying myself and my thoughts. "I never wanted to end up like her, though. I couldn't leave Brian like that. I want to be stronger than her, but it seems that it runs in the family. Zane was always unstable, and thank god that Brian hasn't shown any signs of it. If it's my burden to bare, I will handle it myself."

"Jade, you don't have to do this alone. I'm here, Beck's here, Cat's here, and Tori's trying to be here for you. She's a good girl, Jade. You just need to open up some, and let her in. I'm sure she'll do wonders for you." Lane sat back and put his arms across the back of the couch.

"I don't want to hurt her, like I've hurt Beck and Cat. I don't want to ruin her, because she's too perfect. She's the opposite of me, she's fire and I'm ice. I push her away because I don't want to break her, like I've been broken. I don't know what I would do if she ever found out why I wasn't in school for almost a week last year."

* * *

_Tori's House-Tori's POV_

Here I was, typing away at my laptop up in my room, digging up the dirt on little Miss Mystery. I hated being kept out of the loop, so, here I was, getting back in it. I had shortened the search by looking up old newspaper clippings of last year, this week. There wasn't any mention of Jade, but there was a mention of a girl sent to the hospital due to severe blood loss. I typed in "Severe blood loss" and the date at the local hospital site, hoping to find something. I did, and what I read made my jaw drop.

* * *

**I have nothing to say…Except that I am tired. If you see any mistakes, it's probably because I was stressed out due to the tornado warning I had to deal with…Blegh…Goodnight…or good morning…whatever…zzzzzReviewszzzzzzz**


	4. Late night dealings

**So, the fourth chapter is upon us, just like the end of our beautiful summer. Oh well, time for me to get back to work. Time for you guys to give me some good reviews, and time for me to give you guys a great chapter to review about! I have finished my blathering, continue on to the story…I know you guys don't read this anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious…Just this story idea…Nor do I own Star Wars…I wish I owned Darth Vader, but I don't…Sad day…**

* * *

_Late night dealings-Jade's POV_

"What has she been asking about?" I had been pestering Beck and Cat for the past hour, intent on figuring out what Tori's beef was. My dad's lawyer buddy had called and alerted me due to a search through my medical records that had been made somewhat public. Somebody had been digging around and had seen the report on "the girl who suffered from severe wounds to her forearms", and I think I knew who it was. It was nice, knowing that someone cared why I was acting stranger than normal, but I told her to back off. Now she doesn't know the whole story, and she might make up some cockamamie theory that I had been attacked. It was bad enough that some idiot reporter decided to make a wonderful drama out of what happened, now I had Tori worrying over something she shouldn't even know about.

"What do you think she was asking about?" Beck sarcastically retorted over the phone. Cat giggled at his tone from her spot on the end of my bed. She had come over after Sikowitz's practice and just wanted to hang out. I appreciated it, because Brian wasn't back from his band's practice yet, and I really didn't need to be left alone at all this week. Cat was here to ensure that I would go to school the next day. Today was especially difficult, because it was an important date for me. It was the day my mother decided not to wake up again, and leave us for good. Cat's hand stopped my own from tracing over the scars I received last year. I hadn't realized that I was doing it, seeing as it came naturally when my thoughts turned to darker matters. I put my hands behind me, resting on them and leaning back to get my comfortable.

"Why does she even care? It's none of her business." I wondered aloud, Cat dragging her fingers across the red and black comforter on my bed. I heard Beck sigh and I could just see him running one of his hands through his hair. He was probably lying on his couch playing some videogame he had bought with his parents' weekly chore money.

"You should probably tell her, before this escalates into something it never should be in the first place." Cat looked at me, her brown eyes were their usual warmth. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot, turning her attention to her bubblegum pink fingernail polish. I huffed and crossed my arms in front of me, not like the idea at all. I looked out the window, seeing that a storm had rolled in and was sending long awaited rain down my window.

"I can't. I know how she would react. She would ask too many questions, and take too much of it onto herself. I don't want her pity or her sympathy." I grumbled, hearing Beck chuckle on his end. I heard an agonized "Storm Trooper" scream, and wondered if he was playing an actual Star Wars game.

"You know, you can't read everybody like an open book. Tori's different, and you know it. Now stop being such a gank and get over yourself." Beck mumbled, sounding distracted.

"Beck! You can't say that to her! That's so mean!" Cat had reverted back to her childish antics. It was a defense mechanism because her parents made her grow up too fast. After her brother was admitted to an insane asylum, they put all of their expectations on her. Her brother was supposed to be the shining star of the family, now he was a black sheep, just like Zane. She had to put up with her parents taking her to balls and important meetings since she was eleven. Her parents didn't approve of her friendship with me, and I didn't blame them. I wasn't the best influence for "Little Miss Princess", and they knew how I was normally. Her parents and my father became acquaintances at a PSA meeting at our middle school. Dad never really participated in those things, he just donated money every now and again, whereas Cat's parents put her in every talent show and beauty pageant they found. I'm glad she never turned into a little diva because I would have lost my best friend. Our typical sleepover consisted of us staying up all night watching old Disney movies and singing along with every song we knew. I pained me to think that I had almost thrown that all away. I couldn't help what happened though. I think it was a mental breakdown. I wouldn't dare tell Lane that, because he would have to report it. I didn't want any more trouble, seeing as I was in enough already.

"I don't care, Cat. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I don't want you guys tiptoeing around me anymore. It's not fair to you guys, because I don't do it around you. I'm tired of you guys babying me like I'm about to crack any second. Just treat me like you used to, remember? We would joke about going to Disneyland and taking pictures with all of the characters, or go go-kart racing just for the sake of driving like lunatics? Can't we just go back to that?" Cat turned her head to watch the raindrops cascade down rhythmically. I touched her knee, willing her to look me in the eyes. She bit her bottom lip before looking.

"I can't, Jade. I don't want to lose you, and neither does Beck. Just the thought of going to school without you there…I can't even think. I don't even know if I could go on, Jade. You know that Beck and I both love you, and we would go around the world for you. I won't let you hurt yourself again, Jade." She was in tears by the end of this, and she leapt into my arms. Stunned, I sat there for a few moments before stroking her hair and humming softly. Her tears soaked through my red plaid shirt, wetting my tank top underneath. I was used to Cat's emotional breakdowns, but most of them were due to her parents, brother, or over a boy, none of them having happened due to me. There was a quiet pause over the phone, and I wondered if Beck had hung up.

"Same goes for me, Jade. It hurt enough seeing you like that. I'd rather not see you in an early grave." He sighed, probably hearing Cat's quiet sobbing. "Goodnight Cat, goodnight, Jade. Love you girls."

"Love you too, Beck." I said before hearing the click that signaled he had hung up. I leaned back, letting Cat lay her head in my lap as I continued to run my fingers through her red velvet cupcake hair. I think she fell asleep, but she was startled awake when the doorbell rang. I groaned, after not moving for almost twenty minutes. Cat sat up and I scooted off of my bed and trotted out of my room and down the stairs to the door. I opened the door a crack, checking to see who would be visiting at this time at night during this kind of weather. It was none other than Tori Vega.

"Hey, Jade, can I talk to you?" Tori was sopping wet on my doorstep, looking like a lost puppy.

"How did you get my address? What are you doing here?" I opened the door a little wider, still not letting her in by putting my arm across the entrance. Cat came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Jade, who is it?" She asked, sniffling and her voice still stuffy from her tears. Tori looked down at Cat's hands, and something that looked hurt before it disappeared just as soon as it showed. Cat peeked out from behind me to see the completely soaked Tori. "Oh my gosh, Tori! Why are you so wet? Come in, come in! Move, Jade!"

"Hey! My house-"

"I don't care, Jade! She could get sick!" Cat grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her inside, dripping clothes and all. I was hastily shoved aside as Tori was led into the kitchen by a still sniffling Cat. I grumbled unhappily as I followed the two into my humble abode. Good thing Brian wasn't here or my dad, I would have looked ridiculous. "Jade, go get some clothes for her and get a towel."

"But Cat-" I started before she held up a hand and gave me that patented glare I taught her. I stopped, shoulders slumped and went to get what I was told. I pulled out a pair of sweat pants, and a sweatshirt as well as an old tank top and a never used pair of pink undies that my brother jokingly got me. I grabbed a blue towel as I walked past the side closet and continued down to the kitchen with what I had. I dropped the assorted items in front of the now-shivering girl and watched as Cat shooed her off to the bathroom. "Cat, why did you let _her_ in here? It's not even your house!"

"Jade, you can't be that heartless. I know you would never let your brother freeze to death, so why would she be any different?" She snapped back at me. I felt guilty for half a second before my anger flared up again. I leaned over the countertop, my hands splayed out to cover as much surface as possible.

"She's not my brother, nor is she anywhere near close to being a part of my family. Why should I help her? All she's done is ruin any chance I had at stardom, and here she is on MY doorstep!" My hushed whisper escalated to a yell as I slammed my hands on the marble stone. I gritted my teeth as pain lanced through my forearms, tweaking the old injuries.

"I thought we went over this, Jade. She never meant to do those things. It's not her fault that you frighten even the teachers and faculty at the school. You wouldn't dare do that to Zane, now would you?" She was standing her ground, and she even pulled my older brother into the argument. She knew how that would affect me, making me hold my tongue and clench my fists.

"Leave him out of this, Cat! He is not her, and she will never be him! Just like me, I will never be like my mother!" At this Cat had her hands up in front of her, protecting herself from me. I had swiftly moved around the counter to stand in front of her, my arms raised and fists clenched tightly enough to make my knuckles ghostly pale. I blinked and shook my head, waving out my hands and relaxing my muscles. I was shocked at how that had happened, and I hadn't noticed. I could have hit her, and I wouldn't have known until she was on the ground. "I-I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Jade. I know you haven't refilled your medication yet. It's understandable, and I crossed the line. I'm sorry." She put her hands on top of mine, pushing them down even farther. She moved me to sit in one of the stools that were resting next to the counter. She put her hands on my shoulders and gently kneaded the taut muscles there, bringing out a tired groan from me. "I'm sorry for bringing Tori inside. I just couldn't leave her out there like I knew you were tempted to."

"I was tempted, but I would have let her in eventually. I was in the process of deciding once she gave me an answer. Then you showed up and made everything complicated." I sighed, rubbing my forehead with one of my hands and resting the other on the cool countertop. Cat laughed lightly before kissing my temple and getting me a hot cup of mint tea. She set out two more mugs, one I assumed was for her and the other for Tori. "Why do you have to be so nice to me? I don't deserve you."

"I never have to be nice to you, Jade. You're my best friend, and I love you. You've been there for me when life got rocky for me, and I wasn't there for you when yours did. I let you down, and I'm sorry for that." Cat handed me the coffee mug with the peppermint aroma wafting up to my nose. I took a deep breath and relaxed completely against Cat. "There, isn't that better?"

"Much." Cat ran her fingers through my hair, tugging at the knots that had formed since the last time she combed through it. I sighed contently and took a sip of the hot tea, letting it burn down my throat in just the right amount of pain to soothe my frayed nerves. I became lost in my senses, closing my eyes and letting the scent, taste and tactile senses take over. My moment was interrupted when Tori came in wearing the assorted clothes I got her.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" She asked from her spot at the entrance to the kitchen. I huffed before spinning around to face her.

"Yes, you are, Vega. Come, take a seat, seeing as you have already made yourself at home anyways." I gestured to one of the open stools and pushed a mug over. Cat sat next to me, still fiddling with my black curls absentmindedly. Tori tentatively sat down, fearful that I would go into a raging hissy fit over something she would do out of normality. Before taking another sip, I asked, "So, what brings you to my house, Vega?"

"Well, I came to understand. I wanted to figure out why…" She kept stopping herself, and looked to be rethinking her words each step of the way. I cocked one of my eyebrows out of curiosity and took a long sip of my tea. Tori seemed to have recollected her thoughts enough to speak, so she did. "Why were you in the hospital last year? The article said that you had been severely injured and that you suffered deep cuts on your forearms."

"I did, so what?" I bit the inside of my cheek after coughing lightly to clear my throat. My fingers began tapping against the counter on their own nervous accord. Tori took a swig of her tea before setting the mug down and clasping her hands together. I took a sip to avoid looking too nervous, but I think that ruined my chances.

"Did you try to kill yourself, Jade?" I spat out my hot tea, all over a surprised Tori Vega.

* * *

**Ah, a cliffhanger, we meet again. Well, not you and me, but you guys and it. I just love these things, but I hate encountering them…It is a double-edged sword, I guess. Well, here's the fourth installment of this story. Let me know what you guys think. I need reviews, well, not need, more like want. If you guys could tell me what you like or dislike, that'd be great. Thanks, guys. Carry on, my friends, stay thirsty.**


	5. A question unanswered, a mysterious girl

**So, welcome, interested reader, to the story, Lullaby. I am your host, and this is my story. I hope you will enjoy it. I will have to warn you, that later chapters will contain M rated themes. If you came to this story in hopes of sex, sex, and more sex, I will only disappoint. You see, my stories are not one shots, and they have important matters to discuss, like the theory of life and death. No matter how much you whine and complain about the "wrong rating", I can assure you, that this story has graphic themes, violence, and coarse language. Pardon me, if that upsets you, but I am more about the idea behind, and not the fluff. I am a blunt object, so prepare to be battered and beaten into liking this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. I am also upset that they are not bringing it in for another season. Sad, author is sad.**

* * *

_An unanswered question, and a mysterious girl-Tori's POV_

The screen in front of me showed a report on gashes along forearms that led to severe blood loss. Scars would be left over, along with damaged veins_. Who would do such a thing? I mean, Jade wouldn't, would she? What would make Jade do this to herself?_ The report stated that the victim was found alone at home in the bath tub, arms skewered with glass shards. I leaned back and took a deep breath. _Why would she do that?_ My fingers curled around the edge of my laptop and I had to pull my hands away from the keyboard. I was trembling and it wouldn't stop. I blinked and shook my head, making my hair drop over my shoulders. I brushed it back, and let go of my withheld breath. I stared at the screen, hoping for an explanation, only to see my screen wazz out before my eyes. It flickered and winked until it finally blacked out.

"What?! No, no no! What the heck was that?" I pushed Ctrl Alt Delete, trying to revive my baby. The screen refused to light up again and I slammed it shut. Well, at least she didn't explode or start smoking. "Shit, it has to be a firewall or something! Why didn't my security fight it? Man…"

I rested my elbows on the desk, and clawed my hands through my hair, scraping my scalp. I growled in frustration and pushed away from the desk entirely. Standing up, I paced my room, incoherently mumbling under my breath. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, and before I knew it, I was jogging down my street listening to one of Andre's mixes. I sang along to it, losing myself in the song. Soon enough, I lost track of where I was at and my pearpod had decided that it was tired of playing. I stopped to take in my surroundings, wondering where my feet had taken me. I took out an ear bud, and sighed. _Great, now I'm a ways from home…_

Just as I finished that thought, a clap of thunder rolled over my head. A downpour dropped and pretty quickly, I was getting soaked to the bone. I curled over my pearpod, praying that it wouldn't get wet. Why did I not agree to get the new Elephant container for it? I glanced around for a familiar street sign. My eyes caught one that was just a block away and I ran for my new destination. I was hoping that she would let me in. I turned the corner and continued down the street, looking for that telltale house of hers. Seeing her mailbox, I almost stumbled over the slick pavement as I headed straight for her front door. Taking a much needed breath, I pressed the small ornate button and heard the ring. I did my best to wring out the water that was dripping from my hair and squeezed it out of my jacket. The door opened a crack, showing those familiar blue-green eyes.

"Hey, Jade, can I talk to you?" I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. I didn't mean to be at her doorstep, especially after what I had just learned. She opened the door a little wider, but put her arm across the entrance. _So that's how you're going to play this._

"How did you get my address? What are you doing here?" He voice was coarse, like she had been sleeping before she had answered the door. I mentally cursed myself for waking her up. She had one hand in her jeans pocket, and her fingernails picked at the paint on the door jam. Before I could answer, I saw two tan arms wrap around her waist and a quiet sniffle be issued from unknown pair of arms.

"Jade, who is it?" My chest tightened when I realized it was Cat. She had been sleeping with Cat before I stupidly ran over here. I brushed it off, not wanting Jade to read into it too much, not like she cares anyways. Cat peeked around Jade's torso and her eyes widened, seeing me. "Oh my gosh, Tori! Why are you so wet? Come in, come in! Move, Jade!"

"Hey! My house-" Jade was pushed out of the way as Cat grabbed me by my hand to drag me inside.

"I don't care, Jade! She could get sick!" My sneakers squeaked as I stumbled past Jade and into the kitchen. "Jade, go get some clothes for her and get a towel."

"But Cat-" I watched as Cat gave Jade "the hand" and leveled a patented Jade-like glare at the girl who owned said glare. Jade stopped in her complaint, and with her shoulders slumped, she stomped off deeper into her house. That left me with Cat squeezing the rainwater out of my hair and rubbing my slicked skin to try and warm me up. Jade returned and dropped the assortment she had collected on the countertop in front of me. Cat handed them to me, practically shoving them into my arms. She forced me to stand up, and pushed me in the direction of a bathroom that was located somewhere in this huge home. I heard Cat start to say something and I moved farther away, knowing the storm that was to come.

"How am I supposed to find something in here? There aren't any arrows pointing or a sign saying "Hey, Tori, bathroom, right here!" Aw, man.." I looked down to see a growing puddle on the hardwood floor. I continued on my perusal of the house, noting the lack of family pictures on the walls. I did see one, however, on a shelf off in the farthest corner of the house. I stopped, just to take a quick look at the mysterious West family. She never told me she had brothers. I only knew that her dad and she were not on good terms. I saw Jade's eyes in each of her brothers, but her dad had dark green eyes. I knew she dyed her hair, but her family had light brown hair. She was in the middle of her two brothers, the younger one on her left and the older one on her right. She had her arms wrapped around their waists, with that rare smile she gave only to Beck or Cat. Her head was on her older brother's shoulder while his arm was around her shoulders. He had a small smile and his eyes were soft. He showed an underlying tone that he was fake and hiding who he really was. Jade's father had a hand on the older brother's shoulder and a proud look on his face. I noticed the younger brother had a smile that reached his ears, and that Jade's arms were bare from what I could see of them. She didn't have any piercings on her, and her smile reflected an unknown happiness. Putting the picture down, I heard yelling in the direction of the kitchen and a shiver ran down my spine. Forgetting the happy family, I hurried to find the bathroom. Finding one, finally, I slipped in and locked the door. I looked at the clothes Jade had given me. A tank top, a sweat shirt, a pair of sweat pants…_Wait, what?_ I held up a pair of pink panties. _She owns a pair of this color?_ I shook my head, holding in a giggle before disrobing. I dried off with the blue towel and put on the rest of the wardrobe. The warmth was immediate, and I did my best to fluff up my hair and get it off of my skin. I hung up my wet clothes and left my socks and shoes in the bathroom to try to dry them out. I headed out, my thoughts turning back to the girl who resides here. _Now that I'm here, what am I going to say?_ I take hesitant steps towards the kitchen. My feet made that nasty sticking noise normally called "padding". As I come upon the kitchen, as quietly as I could, seeing Jade leaning against Cat and sipping at a steaming mug. Cat was running her fingers through Jade's hair, looking like she was trying to appease her. My heart sank, and I shook my head. I was probably reading too much into it, but that little voice in my head voiced its seed of doubt. Squaring my shoulders, I stepped in to the now quiet scenery.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Jade made an irritated noise before spinning on her stool to face me. She gave me a pointed glare, but it was half-hearted. Cat turned her attention to the mug in front of her, slowly rotating it.

"Yes, you are, Vega. Come, take a seat, seeing as you have already made yourself at home anyways." Jade motioned to a stool in front of her, pushing a mug to it. Cat had move one hand to twirl one of Jade's locks of hair around her fingers. I sat down, not wanting to set her off. She had the tendency to be content one moment, and then explode the next. She held up her mug to her mouth, and asked "So, what brings you to my house, Vega?"

"Well, I came to understand. I wanted to figure out why.." I swallowed again, not sure how to venture onto the topic I brought to the table. I looked down into my tea, smelling the peppermint and seeing the green liquid underneath the slowly rising steam. _I can't just come right out and ask her. That would be stupidly rude, and I would probably get smacked or worse…_ I decided to start at the basic beginning. "Why were you in the hospital last year? The article said that you had been severely injured and that you suffered deep cuts on your forearms."

"I did, so what?" I saw Jade nervously shift in her seat. She was hiding something, and just that thought was killing me. Her fingers tapped rhythmically on the table as she stared me down. I took a sip from my tea, the scalding liquid just barely cool enough to not burn my tongue. I set the mug down and clasped my hands, feeling like that was the only thing that would keep my thoughts together. I didn't notice her take a sip from her mug when I asked her.

"Did you try to kill yourself, Jade?" She sprayed hot peppermint tea all over me as a result. I immediately wished that I had waited for her to swallow. _Aw nuts…_

* * *

**Well, this is the fifth installment of my story, Lullaby. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I know some of you are, and some of your reviews are great. I will say that I do find it insulting when you just give me bs though. I do appreciate those who put thought and reason into your words, and for that I thank you. It's been a weird start to a long week, and I'm looking for some inspiration. Don't let me down, reviewers. Please?**


	6. Mother Dearest

**I feel like updating the day after I updated my other story…I have no idea why. I hope those of you who live in the US of A enjoyed a great Labor Day, and those of you who don't, well I hope you had a great day anyways. I also hope you like this chapter. It's not as long as the others, but I think it brings out a situation that connects some stuff together…Maybe…I have no idea why I'm still writing this Author's Note..I'll shut up now..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. Don't accuse me of it either! Fanfiction is fiction for a reason!**

* * *

_Mother dearest-Jade's POV_

"C-come again?" Shit, I didn't mean to stutter. Now I had further embarrassed myself, as if spitting out my hot tea on her wasn't enough. She was drenched again, and steam was rising off of her. Cat immediately reacted, ripping off a paper towel and trying to dab at the dark spots on the grey sweatshirt. I looked down and away, feeling my cheeks burn. I bit the inside of my cheek, angrily tearing at the moist skin. Tori was wiping down with the help of Cat when I glanced over. I pushed my cup of tea away, no longer interested in the minty beverage.

"Well, as I asked before you decided to spit scalding hot minty liquid at me, did you try to kill yourself?" Tori wiped the remnants off of her face. She flicked her hands, casting the residue off onto the counter. Cat swept it up with a rag, easily tossing it into the sink. She came to take her seat beside me again, touching my arm as she did. I coughed lightly, trying to hide my growing discomfort. Cat's fingers lightly traced patterns on my thigh like she did when I was sick last year.

"What makes you think I would try something as stupid as that?" I scoffed, hoping she didn't notice the tremble in my voice. Something tells me that she didn't, seeing as her eyes squinted at me. Cat's fingers scratched along the material of my jeans, distracting me from the conversation at hand. I pushed the nuisance away, noticing the hurt look on Cat's face before she turned to look at Tori with indifference.

"The incident report from the hospital I read said-" She started and I held up a finger to stop her.

"You're going to believe something that you read on the internet? Wow, that's really dense coming from you, Vega." I almost said her first name; that would have given away how much her question had rattled me.

"No, but it explains why you were absent for a whole week last year, and why you wore long sleeves during the hottest part of spring. It also explains the addition of your star tattoo that keeps judging eyes away from the scars on your forearms!" Tori reached across the table, grabbed my arm and shoved my sleeve down to my elbow. The glaring white scar stood out against the paleness of my skin underneath the fluorescence of my kitchen lights. I flinched, feeling her warm fingers trace the jagged mark with a gentle timidity. "Why did you do this, Jade? What could possibly make you do this?"

"Why do you care, Miss Perfect?" I yanked my arm back, but I didn't pull down my sleeve. In fact, I rolled up the other sleeve as well, revealing the updated star tattoo. Tori's eyes looked down at the mark, trying to discern the scar from the ink. The hurt expression on her face was not missed by me, and I clenched my fist.

"Because I can't stand the fact that my friend suffered, and you didn't even ask for my help." Tori looked up at me, her hand on top of my tattoo. I could feel the heat of her palm on my old wound and a shiver ran up my spine.

"I didn't need your help, Vega. I didn't need anyone's help at that point. What I did was between me, myself and I." I hissed through my teeth. Tori's eyebrow twitched, and her eyes were suddenly angry. Her fingers gripped my forearm, her fingernails digging into my skin.

"It didn't have to be, Jade, and you know it. You know how I am about my friends, Jade. Why won't you let me in? I've tried getting through to you, helping you, only to have you shove me back and snap at me. I can help you, Jade. Whatever was going through your mind last year, you can tell me." She coolly told me. Oh, so she was the calm anger type. Those types are the deadliest, even worse than my type, the loud and ferocious.

"I'm pretty sure that my life is none of your business, Vega! Now, if you came here to harass answers out of me, you are sorely wrong. I suggest you leave." She looked taken aback. She leaned back, probably afraid I was going to slap her or something. My hands were splayed out on the counter, and my jaw was set.

"Jade, it's still raining outside. At least let her stay until the storm dissipates." Cat's reassuring hands on my shoulders calmed me down, pushing me back into my seat. I had stood up in my moment of anger, and I huffed heavily. I crossed my arms, directing a glare at the youngest Vega. I had had enough, and I stalked out of the room with my hands raised in surrender. I left Cat to deal with Tori, because I didn't know what I would do next. My temper was simmering and I needed to cool off. I went into the living room, which was just outside of the kitchen so I could still hear their conversation. It was hushed, but angry. Tori was upset about me getting defensive and Cat was busy trying to defend me. I sat down on the couch, propping my legs up and throwing an arm over my eyes. Their whispers quieted down and I lost interest, only hearing the rain pattering against the windows. My mind wandered around the topic at hand. _Of course I tried to kill myself. Why does she care? I'm just a nobody now that she's in the picture. I've never asked for help from anybody, so why should I accept help from her? _

"Everybody needs a little help, Jadelyn, even a girl as strong as you." A voice whispered in my ear. I sat up, looking around for wherever it could have come from. Not seeing anything, I leaned back into the sofa cushions and stared at the ceiling. "I wish I had gotten the help I needed. I would be here for you now, Jade, if I had."

"Who the hell is that?" I whispered harshly, sitting up again. I checked towards the kitchen, not hearing anything from the two girls there. My eyes landed on the small seat opposite of the couch. My jaw dropped, seeing my mother perched on the cushion. She had a sad smile on her face, and her blue-green eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "M-mom? What are you doing here?"

"I came because you called me here, sweetie. A mother can't resist a moment to help her own child out of a predicament." She stood up and approached, kneeling in front of me. Her fingers brushed my hair behind my ears. "There, much better. You should wear a headband, Jadelyn, you would get more attention from her, I bet."

"What are you talking about?" She gave me a sly smile, putting her hands on my knees. She sat down next to me, squeezing my knees carefully.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, or who, exactly. I don't know why you're chickening out, or afraid of letting her in. She means well, and you know it. Stop being so stubborn, you're acting just like your father." She chuckled lightly, messing with my hair again. "Why did you dye your hair and get those piercings? You are beautiful just the way you are. I would know, because you're the spitting image of me."

"Mom, you can't be here. You're dead." I shook my head and tried to brush her hand away. My hand went right through hers, and all I felt was cold air. She gave me a sympathetic look, patting my shoulder.

"That doesn't mean I can't come and talk to you, Jade. I still love you, you should know that. I want you to be happy, and to stop causing problems. I know that I stopped being a mother too early for you, Zane and Brian, but that doesn't mean I can't still be here for you." She caressed my cheek and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Both of her hands were on my face, and she was gazing at me lovingly. Our eyes mirrored each other's, the blue-green not the only thing I inherited from her. She gave me her sickness, the chemical imbalance, the deadly scenario. I bore her curse, and who knows if Zane bears it as well. I know Brian doesn't have it, because he has so much to look forward to in life, while I bear the resemblance that plagues my father. I know how much it pains him to look at me, knowing that his wife is dead. I am the one thing that he hates to see, because I am a reminder of how he failed. He failed to protect his family from this disease. He failed to protect mom from succumbing to something he knew she had. He married her, knowing full well what could possibly happen. Now all he could see when he looked at me was the one he loved, and failed to save. "Be safe, Jade. Don't end up like me, please. There is so much more to life, you have to live a little."

"Mom I-" I stopped when I realized Cat was staring at me. She had her hands on my face and she was looking at me with concern on her face. Tori was kneeling next to me, and she had her hands on my knees.

"Jade, who were you talking to?" Tori asked, and I blinked, shaking my head. A headache surged in, making me rub my temples in an attempt to ease it. She held up a hand to my forehead, confusion plain on her face. "Your forehead's hot. Cat, is she sick?"

"I don't know. Jade, how do you feel?" She prodded my neck, being more of a nuisance than a nanny. I weakly slapped her hand away, not enjoying her pokes. Now that she mentioned it, I was feeling cold, not hot. My chest was tight, and my stomach clenched painfully. My vision started to get hazy; Cat and Tori were blurry.

"She was here, Cat. My mom…She was right here…She gave me a kiss on the forehead…" It was getting harder to breathe, and my skin was clammy. Cat was slapping my cheeks lightly, yelling something at me. I fell backwards onto the cushion, my body bouncing heavily. My senses dulled, and Cat's shouts were muffled. I was staring up at the ceiling, Cat and Tori's faces blurry in my vision. One thing was clear though, my dear mother's smiling face as my eyes closed.

* * *

_Tori's POV- After Jade left the kitchen_

"Cat, why won't she talk to me about this?" I was tired of being tormented, and be ignored by the dark haired girl. Whenever we would talk, she would clam up and push me aside. I wanted to help her, I really did, but she wouldn't let me. I sighed, my hands clasped together in front of me. Cat covered both of mine with one of hers.

"Tori, right now is a difficult time for her. It's the anniversary of the accident, and of her mom's death. She isn't one to let someone in easily." She was calm, her voice low. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my temper in check.

"We've known each other for three years, Cat. I've done everything I can to get her to like me. I know I've made mistakes, and I've made them up to her. I'm a good person, why can't she see that?" I withdrew my hands, going to grab the edge of the counter top. She made me so angry some times. I didn't understand why she kept pushing me away. I never asked for anything but her friendship and maybe some help on homework. I hurt seeing her interact with Cat and Beck, that same thing I yearned for. I pined for her attention, and I had no idea why. She was such a gank to me, yet I would come back for her. Each and every time she would berate me, embarrass me, even hit me, I would crawl right back to her.

"Jade just has problems trusting people. Her dad taught her that with his behavior throughout the years. Her brothers have been supportive of her in these trying times. You have to give her time." Cat's voice was hushed, probably because she didn't want Jade to overhear us.

"I'm tired of waiting, Cat. It's not fair that you and Beck get to see the real Jade while I have to deal with the gank. I can't keep doing this to myself. I'm like the little bird that bashes its head against the window, trying to get in. It's putting more pain on my heart than it needs to have. I want her to like me.." It didn't end there though, it seemed. Something else was niggling at the back of my mind. I had no idea what it was, and I didn't want to deal with it now. I had something more important at hand.

"Tori, she-" Cat couldn't finish what she said because we heard Jade speaking to someone in the living room. We stood from our spots on the stools and went to peek around the corner of the kitchen entrance.

"What are you talking about?" Jade was staring at a blank spot on the wall. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't even notice Cat and I moving towards her. Cat sat in front of her, trying to meet her gaze, but Jade stared unseeingly through her. "Mom, you can't be here. You're dead."

"Jade, Jade, listen to me! You're hallucinating." Cat had Jade's face in her hands, and she was shaking her. Jade blinked, still unresponsive to Cat's attempts. I put my hands on her knees, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Mom, I-"

"Jade! Snap out of it!" Cat interrupted her, giving her one last shake. She was successful, seeing as Jade looked right at her. Her eyes focused, but just barely. Her breathing was ragged and she looked like she was sweating.

"Jade, who were you talking to?" I asked, and she immediately started rubbing her temples. Her face contorted with pain and she took a deep breath. I held my hand to her forehead, the back of it feeling heat radiate from her skin. "Your forehead's hot. Cat, is she sick?"

"I don't know. Jade, how do you feel?" Cat proceeded to feel Jade's neck, seeing if it was swollen. She had a concerned look on her face. Jade attempted to slap Cat's intrusive hands away, but only ended up gently pushing them off. Jade started to shake, her eyes becoming unfocused again.

"She was here, Cat. My mom…She was right here…She gave me a kiss on the forehead…" She lightly touched her forehead, as if remembering the phantom graze. She fell back onto the couch cushion and started to seize.

"Jade! Jade! Stay with me!" Cat had grabbed her by her shoulders, trying to keep her steady. She turned her onto her side and kept her from falling off of the couch. "Call 9-1-1, Tori! Call 9-1-1!"

* * *

**I love cliffhangers…Don't you? Probably not, because you have to wait in anticipation for the next chapter. I feel like a jerk, because I write a chapter, and I leave you hanging. Eh, if you write some reviews, the faster I'll update. Is that a good incentive? I believe so…So…Review! Or else, be prepared to wait…Muwahahaha!**


	7. Hidden secrets

**I haven't really been motivated to write this chapter…I didn't get a whole lot of reviews, but I appreciate those who did. Thanks. I'll give this one to you guys. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious…or the comic book series mentioned in this chapter. **

* * *

_Hidden secrets…-Jade's POV-Hospital room_

Beep…Beep…Beep…I opened my eyes, regretting the decision as I did so. The glaringly bright fluorescent lights caused me to wince in pain and blink. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and I tried to cover my eyes only to find that my hands were tied up. I looked down to see that somebody had restrained my hands with straps on my wrists, keeping them at my sides. I also noticed that one of Cat's hands was wrapped around mine, and she was sound asleep next to me. Her red hair was splayed out around her head, like a fiery crown. I didn't want to wake her, figuring that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep while I was out due to whatever happened last night. Movement to my left caught my eye and I turned to get a better look. My eyes widened when I saw Tori slumped in a chair with her arm propped up to create a sort of head rest. She didn't look comfortable, and the expressions that crossed her face were those of confusion and worry. I sighed, not wanting to wake either up, but really needing to pee. Brian was in a chair next to Tori, quietly snoring with his head lolled back against the wall. A smile crossed my lips, seeing how peaceful he looked, and how it contrasted with how obnoxious he was on a daily basis.

"Oh, you're awake." I snapped my head to the doorway to see my older brother with a tray of food in his hands. He strode over to the chair across from Cat and set the tray on my lap gingerly. He sat forward and put his elbows on the bed and clasped my hand between his. "How are you feeling?"

"I have to pee…" I admitted, my throat was dry and my voice was hoarse. His thumbs stroked over my knuckles and he placed a soft kiss on them. "What are you doing here, Zane? I thought you were at college?"

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't answer any of you guys' calls. I was going through a rough patch up there, and I didn't want you guys to get caught up in it. I didn't know that you guys were going through your own kind of miniature hell down here. I came because Beck called me, said something about you having a seizure, and I knew that you wouldn't want Dad here to see you." He sighed and wouldn't meet my gaze. I would have forced him to but both of my hands were preoccupied, with him in possession of one of them. "Jade, what caused that to happen? Have you been taking your medication?"

"I threw them down the sink, Zane. I couldn't take the paucity of emotions. It was going to tear me apart, and I didn't want to sit there and wait for it to happen." His hands clenched mine painfully, and I winced as he growled at me.

"You can't do that, Jade. You know that you're unstable, and those pills keep you sane. You need them to keep yourself together. I shouldn't be coming back to see you like this. Do you know how much it kills me to know that you aren't taking care of yourself? I know that when I left, I was hoping that you would keep it together for Brian, for Dad even. I can't always come back and pick up the pieces that you leave behind. I'm not always going to be around to clean up your messes, Jade. You can't expect Brian to stay strong and watch you wither away into what Mom was like before she died." I flinched at his words, hearing nothing but the truth. It was his turn to force me to meet his gaze, and my eyes met his cerulean-jade ones. Despite his age, they looked wiser beyond his years, and they seemed exhausted. They were exact copies of our father's in the manner of belying little emotion except for the ones allowed. Right now, they showed remorse, and fear. "Jade, it scares me to think that you could have died last year. I wasn't here to keep you safe. I failed my duty as your older brother, as your protector. I shouldn't have left you and Brian at the hands of Dad. I know how he treats you two, especially how he abuses you. You have to know that he was a better man before Mom died. He is just a shadow of the man he used to be, believe me. He loves you and Brian; he just doesn't know how to deal with the grief. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, and I promise that I will never let this happen again."

"Zane, please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault-" He stopped me with a shake of his head. His jaw was set, and a deep frown marred his features.

"It is, Jade. I didn't realize how Mom's death affected you. I didn't realize that you have the same disease as me. Do you know how it feels to live everyday with the fear that something will push you over the edge? Of course you do, because you suffer the same thing as I. Not only do you suffer it, you've acted upon it, and it almost cost you your life. I cannot sit back and watch you throw your life away because you got tired of taking the pills. I've had to deal with the sound of doubts inside my head." He tapped his temple vigorously, and his hand's grip on mine tightened. A question popped up in my head, begging to be asked.

"Do you hear her too, Zane?" He stopped, a look of confusion on his face. I moved to clarify, "Does Mom talk to you too?"

"How do you know about that?" He asked, his gaze soft with curiosity. I couldn't answer him because Cat woke up and stretched right next to me.

"Oh, you brought breakfast, Zane! That's so nice of you! Good morning, Jade!" Her enthusiasm woke up the rest of the room's occupants with a start. Brian snorted one last time before wiping a hand down his face in a vain attempt to wake up fully. Tori's hand slipped out from under her chin and her head thumped on the arm of the chair. She groaned and rubbed her forehead to ease the pain.

"Ow…oh, you're awake, Jade." She mumbled as she stood up and moved her chair next to Zane. She yawned and tried her best to cover her mouth. Brian moved to stand at the foot of my bed and fiddled with the end of the sheets.

"Sis, are you feeling any better?" He asked without looking at me. His fingers nervously picked at the loose threads on the sheets to keep himself occupied.

"I would, if I didn't have these straps on my wrists. Were these really necessary?" I lifted my arms as much as I could to emphasize my question. Cat guiltily smiled at me and Brian kept his head down.

"You were thrashing too much last night. They had to restrain you before you ended up hurting yourself." Cat supplied the answer as she removed the straps one at a time. I flexed my muscles, my hands regaining feeling. She patted my hands and sat back down in the chair again. She snatched the orange from the tray before I could and started to peel it. "You need this source of vitamin C, might as well help you out."

"Thanks, Cat, but I don't really need it." I reached forward to take it from her, only to be stopped by her sharp glare. I stopped and sat back, crossing my arms as I did so. Zane handed me the glass of apple juice and I drank it swiftly, cooling the dry sensation in my throat. His eyes looked haunted and withdrawn, and I knew that I would continue our earlier conversation at another time. Right now, I was being coddled by my friends and family.

"Ah, good, you're awake." The doctor said as he strode into the room with his trusty clip board.

"So everybody keeps saying. I might start believing them." I sarcastically said, noting the repetition in everybody's statements. It was getting annoying, like they couldn't believe I was awake. The doctor chuckled lightly and shook his head. He came over and checked the chart at the foot of my bed, Brian stepped out of the way.

"Well, you didn't have any more seizures during the night or early morning, and you don't have a history of this kind of thing. We should hold you over one more night for observation, but I'm sure you're not too keen on that idea. I will leave you in your older brother's care, due to your father having taken a leave of absence yesterday. I have refilled your prescription, so you can start back on your routine. Two pills each morning, and don't try to skip anything this time. I'm requiring you to come back in two weeks for a check-up to ensure that you are doing what you are supposed to. I'm hoping that I won't see you before then, Miss West. Don't give me an excuse to, alright?" He looked at me, his brown eyes ordering me to behave. I nodded and he whisked himself away with that motion. "You'll be free to go once your brother signs the dismissal papers."

"Thanks, Doctor Lindon. I'll be right out." Zane looked back at me, and patted his hands on mine. "I'll be back, little August. Brian brought some of your clothes for you to change into. I just hope his taste in food didn't affect his taste in clothes."

"Hey, I got her favorite jeans and her favorite X-Men shirt…" He pointed at the duffel bag in the seat next to the wall. I groaned as he revealed a hidden secret.

"Brian! Why did you get that one?!" I groused at him from the bed. He winced and went to pick the bag up and brought it over to me.

"You like the X-Men? My favorite's Angel, because of his looks and his wings." Tori stated next to me. She dug through the articles of clothing, finding my shirt and pulled it out. She fluffed it out to see who was on it. I looked down at my hands and grabbed the plastic knife. I proceeded to stab the poor slop on the tray. "Well, that's to be expected. I pegged you for a Wolverine guy, but who's this?"

"Her name's Laura Kinney…She's the clone of Wolverine…She's got a pretty messed up childhood." I twiddled my thumbs, not meeting her gaze. I moved to snatch the shirt out of her grasp, but she swept it out of my reach. "Please give it back…This is embarrassing…"

"Why? What's so bad about liking comic book characters?" She asked me, flipping the shirt around to show a bloodied X-23 bearing her claws with a red gleam in her green eyes. I may not be a mutant, but she and I had similar reasons for being the way we are today. It hurt, just reading what had happened to her, how she had been trained as an assassin and killed thousands of people. Her mother attempted to free her and start a new life, only to be killed in a crimson haze. She was forced to slaughter her mother, by a simple scent alone. I wasn't about to compare my life to hers, because hers was a living hell, while mine was made to look petty and useless. She represented the strong character I wished to be, for my brothers and my father. It wasn't enough that I continued living, but I needed to stay strong for my family, if not for them then for my friends.

"Because it's something I'll never be able to do. Now can you give me my clothes so I can change out of this stupid paper gown?" I held out my hand and waited for her to hand it over. She frowned as she placed it on my waiting hand. I snatched my duffel bag from Brian's hands as I moved to get off of the bed.

"Does she have her own back story?" Tori's question stopped me in my tracks. I turned towards her, a small smile on my lips.

"I have every comic with her in it. Feel free to borrow some, just keep them in the condition you find them in." With that, I headed out to go and change into something more comfortable, and something that didn't show my naked ass as much.

* * *

**So, the seventh chapter in this gruelingly complicated story. Sorry it took so long…I just wasn't very motivated…Maybe you guys can cure my illness? You know how you do that? Review…Just a thought…**


	8. Realization

**So, chapter 8, we meet at last…And now, you must read it! Well, you don't have to…But I'd like you to, and I would also like you to review. I thank those that have done so for that past chapters. You guys make me feel better…I gave you interaction between Jade and Zane, now we get to see interaction between Zane, Jade and Tori. I wonder what will happen, hm? Read and see!**

**Disclaimer: Check the other chapters, I'm tired of writing this…**

* * *

_Realization-Tori's POV-Jade's House_

I knocked on the door, nervous about who would answer, and if I would be let in. I didn't know either of Jade's brothers very well, although Brian was nice enough at the hospital. Zane I couldn't really get a read on because he left soon after signing the papers for Jade's release. I shifted onto my other foot, and moved the fresh coffee that Beck told me Jade liked into my other hand. I scratched the back of my head, ready to turn around in the next two minutes if the door didn't open. It did, however, and I was greeted by a shirtless Zane rubbing his eyes. He was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants that were hung low on his hips, showing his carved out muscles. He had a darker skin tone than Jade, but not by much. His light brown hair was going every which way, looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Hello? Who are you?" He asked his voice rough with the last vestiges of sleep. He was holding the door open with one hand, and had his forearm resting on the other door jamb. He was well-built, like he worked out every day as a hobby or something. I couldn't say that I didn't appreciate the view, but this guy was way older than me. I didn't come to see him either, just Jade.

"I'm Tori Vega, a good friend of Jade's. I wanted to see how she was doing, seeing as she wasn't at school today…I brought her favorite kind of coffee…"I held up the drink as an offering. He squinted, probably trying to remember seeing me anywhere. He coughed into his hand and straightened up, stretching himself. He ran a hand through his hair and down his shoulder before his eyes brightened.

"Oh, you were at the hospital yesterday. Yeah…I remember you, you were sleeping in one of the chairs with your hair going everywhere…Come in, come in. I'm sure Sleepyhead would like something to wake up with. Follow me." He crooked his finger as he walked away, leaving the door open. I stepped inside the white doorway, closing the door behind me. It looked the same, seeing as it had only been a day since I had been here last. Zane was barefoot and padding down the hallway, and I got a good look at his back. There was a tattoo that spread across it, a heavily decorated one at that. This angel had outstretched wings that fanned over his shoulder blades and tipped on the tops of his shoulders. The angel had chains wrapped around his torso, and they came down his arms to restrain his wrists. Both of his hands held on to a small hand from a child at his side. The children were a small girl and boy, both with uncharacteristically blue-green eyes and brown hair. The angel's eyes were that same cerulean-jade, but they were filled with tears. That creature spoke volumes about the young man lazily walking in front of me, yet I didn't hear a single word. I didn't have time to ask him, because at that moment, we were at Jade's open bedroom door. Zane strolled right in while I stayed at the door. He stopped next to a still slumbering Jade. I had never seen her look so peaceful, so serene. While she was in the hospital, she looked more tormented than passive. Zane snapped his fingers at me, motioning for me to come closer. He put a finger up to his lips and pointed at the steaming cup of coffee in my hands and pointed at Jade's vulnerable nose. Getting his idea, I stepped forward and swirled the drink in front of the sleeping girl. Her reaction was instant in that her nostrils flared and she took a deep breath. Her eyes flickered open, seeing the pleasant aromatic drink. A hand shot out from under the red and black covers and gingerly took the hot beverage. She sat up with the drink steady in her hands with her eyes closed.

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty, your friend brought you something you love." Zane snickered at Jade's messed up bedhead. She in turn shot him an icy glare that would have frozen hell over. She took a sip from her coffee and made a sound of approval. Her eyes landed on me, not their usual frigid glare.

"Tori, what brings you here?" She purred, taking another sip. I stopped, stuck between hoping that she wouldn't spit it out at me and wanting to answer her question. She fixed me with a comfortable gaze, continuing to drink from the cup.

"Uh…Just wondering how you were doing. You weren't at school, so I thought you might like something you normally get there…" I scratched the back of my neck nervously. I had thought out the conversation that we would have, and the possible turns it would take seeing as our conversations involved her yelling at me. Now, here I was, looking like a bumbling fool in front of the girl that was known for her power in ruining reputations and her mysterious brothers.

"So, you got a vanilla Frappuccino with no whipped cream, two sugars, and a spoonful of cinnamon? How did you know?" She quirked an eyebrow at me, probably already knowing the answer to that simple question. I sighed, shaking my head, the action causing my hair to fall over my shoulders. Zane's hand brushed it back as he passed by me.

"I'll leave you two girls alone. You happened to interrupt a very good nap with wonderful filler…" He stretched his arms up and over his head, rolling his shoulders back and flexing the muscles in his back. The angel followed him out, his strong figure darkening the pale skin. I looked back at Jade, whose eyes were still on the empty doorway.

"I see where you get your favor for body art…" My eyes automatically searched for her star tattoo. She was wearing a dark green tank top that left nothing to my imagination. I saw the dark design on her forearm with the faint scar barely concealed beneath it. She ran a hand through her hair, fixing the messy tresses easily.

"Yeah, he got that one when he turned eighteen. He suggested this one for me, on one of his infrequent calls. He's not the chattiest, or friendliest but he is reliable and loyal to Brian and I. I can count on him to come through when it gets rough. I didn't expect him to show up yesterday though, and that was a lovely surprise. We've missed him, I've missed him. Dad's kind of lost it since he went off to college…" She flinched and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shit, where did that come from?!"

"Watch the language, Sis! Don't make me come in there and open up a can of whoop ass on you!" Zane hollered from somewhere in the house. Jade frowned at the door, and groaned loudly. "Yeah, I will embarrass you in front of your friends. It's part of my contract as your older brother!"

"Shut up, Zane! I'm trying to ignore you!" She hopped out of her bed, coffee placed carefully on the bedside table, and ran to slam the door shut. She turned back around, her black pajama bottoms swishing around her ankles and slung low on her hips. Her tank top had ridden up in her rush to the door, giving me a view of her flat stomach. She moved the material down and sauntered back over to her bed. She sat on it, easing back onto the cushions and taking her coffee back. "Anyways, thanks for the coffee, I know you got the suggestion from Beck."

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered, cursing myself for my nervousness striking again. She rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly.

"You can't really expect me to think that you know my favorite beverage with special additives? Only two people know that, one of which will roll over to tell you anything. Cat's the other, just in case you were wondering." She twirled a strand of black and blue hair around her index finger. She finished off the last of her drink, humming with content as she set the empty cup down on the table. "Why are you really here, though? You can't be here just to drop off a coffee because I didn't get my normal coffee fix."

"Right you are on that one, Jade…I'm not one for simple things like that, and I just wanted to finish over conversation from earlier. I know you don't like me, Jade, and I know that my very presence annoys the heck out of you. There's something about you that won't let me leave you alone. I can't sit here, without really knowing who you are. I want to be friends with you, Jade; I want to see what Beck and Cat get to see. _You_ can't really expect _me_ to believe that there isn't anything behind those eyes of yours. You are a phenomenal actress and singer, but you can't fool me, Jade. I know that there are walls built up, I just don't know why." I confessed to the raven-haired girl. I watched her face, for any signs that would give away what she thought. Her expression was dead-panned, but there was a fire in her eyes that warned me about what she would say next. She stood up, and walked over to stand in front of me. I backed myself up, and found myself backed into a corner. Jade put her arms on the wall on either side of me. She was growling and she had a sneer curling her lips.

"You really want to know all about me, Tori? You want to pick around in my brain like Lane does, like the doctors do? I'm afraid that there isn't much to tell besides me being a person who suffers from a disease that will kill me. I'm a girl who lost her mother to the exact same disease, and that's why I was in the hospital last year. I lost control over this thing, and I ended up paying for it. I ruined any chance of being able to go to Hollywood Arts peacefully, and I'm forced to go to these appointments that will "help" me. Beck and Cat have to deal with my instabilities and my crazed habits. I've been forced to take this medication that keeps me from feeling anything. Do you know how that feels? No, well, let me enlighten you." She grabbed me by my shoulders and flung me onto her bed. She stood over me, an evil glint in her eyes. She tapped her fingers along my thighs, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Imagine, the temptation, dancing just out of your reach. Being brought to the edge, only to be pulled back just as you tip over. Never being able to touch or grasp the concept." Her fingers traced patterns as they moved to my hips. Something pooled in the pit of my stomach and settled there. Jade sighed and pulled her hands away. "You know that saying, how life is never easy? Well, it never was for me. Dad can't deal with the idea that I look just like mom, and that she never woke up. Zane and Brian are all I have left, and I can't lose myself to this disease. There, you happy, Vega? Now you know that the strong, defiant, and terrifying girl standing before you is nothing but a diseased freak. Run along, tell all of the ignorant idiots you know, and leave me be."

"Jade…I didn't know…I'm sorry…" I propped myself up on my elbows to look at her better. Her jaw was set, and she had her head turned away. Her fists were clenched and her frame shook. I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, my fingers just barely grazing her trembling arm. She yanked it away, turning to pierce me with her frigid glare.

"I don't want your pity, Vega. That's the last thing I want." Her voice quieted down. I put my hands on her quivering shoulders and brought her to her knees. I looked down at her and forced her to meet my gaze.

"What do you want, Jade?" I asked the hushed girl kneeling in front of me. She frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. I could feel her heartbeat rushing through her pulse point, and I swallowed thickly. Here was the toughest girl in the whole school, the one girl who could make even the burliest of men cower in their boots. She wouldn't let anyone get this close, well, except for Beck. I could see every eye lash, every little movement she made. Up close, her eyes were their normal stunning blue-green, those eyes could say so little about her. She had steeled herself from me, from the world, because of what was wrong with her. Afraid of being judged as a mentally ill person, losing what power she had over our peers if anybody found out and decided to use this knowledge against her. This girl seemed so strong, only to appear broken on her knees.

"I just want to be understood…I can't live like this, anymore, Tori…It's torture and agony that even a masochistic sadist like me would never wish on someone. It's getting harder every day to even roll out of bed…I've thought too long and too hard about what life means to me…I've stayed strong for Brian, Zane, Beck and Cat…I've lived on in defiance against my mom…I stay away from my dad because I know how much it hurts him to see me…Beck and Cat have finally convinced me…I'm willing to try being friends with you…I can't guarantee that it will work…" She fumbled over her words, and she looked away at the end. She looked like she wanted to say more, but nothing else came. To say that I was elated that she finally accepted my friendship would be an understatement. I enveloped her in a hug, squeezing her with what my twiggy arms could produce. I had to resist the urge to squeal, knowing how predictably she would react to it. It took her a few seconds, but she returned the hug, her arms encircling my waist slowly. My skin started to heat up wherever her bare arms touched. Her hands were clasped behind my shoulder blades, fingers gripping the material of my shirt. My brain fizzled from sensory overload as I inhaled her scent, the cinnamon smell tickling my nose. Her black and blue hair was silky and soft on my neck, making my skin quiver from the touch. I took a deep breath and relaxed into the embrace, feeling more of Jade's form against my own. Gears in my head were slowly starting to turn, suggesting something more…But what?

* * *

**Hmmm, what exactly could her brain be thinking about…Any ideas? Review and tell me about it…**


	9. Brotherly Sisterly Comfort

**So, chapter nine, we finally meet…I wonder what this will bring…Hmmm…I don't know..I guess you'll have to read and find out, hm?**

**Disclaimer: If you really care so much about this, go to the first chapter…It's the same there as it is here…Sheesh…**

* * *

_Brotherly Sisterly Comfort-Jade's POV-Hollywood Arts-Sikowitz's Class_

"Now, class, we're going to practice the play that I have assigned. Those of you who did not get a part, you will be helping Sinjin with the special effects, lighting other things like that. Beck, Cat, take the stage! Tori and Jade, you two are offstage, but there will be a spotlight on your position. You know your lines, recite them now." Our crazed coconut-drinking teacher stood on a precariously tipping chair. "Ready…Action!"

"Meredith, you have to believe me. I think something is up between the two women. Now, I won't have it if she loves another man!" Beck fell into the character of a jealous lover easily. He had shared that personality with me over the years, doing his best to protect me from problematic situations. He stamped his foot on the stage floor, acting the part of an outraged husband. Cat grabbed one of his shaking hands, ceasing his pacing motions.

"Ryan, I don't think you understand what's fully going on here. It's not another man…She still loves you, but it's more that she feels affections towards you like a sister does." Cat made her character still, searching for words as she tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. She bit her lower lip, and looked down to the side. "It's not what you think…"

"Tell me, Meredith. If it's not what I think, tell me what it really is! Don't let me judge her for something she can't help…I love her too much to do that." His voice quieted and he held his hand over his heart. His pained expression showed the character's anguish over losing his lover. Cat rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort the young man in front of him.

"And, Tori, Jade, spotlight's on you." Sikowitz clapped his hands together, the sharp staccato beat drawing attention to us. I shifted uneasily, preparing to jump into "Alexandra's" skin. I hadn't had much time to practice, seeing as I had been in the hospital for a day, and I had a full day of rest after it. I was supposed to be taking it easy, per doctor's orders, but who listens to them anyways? I rolled up my sleeves, a hot flash flooding my system and making sweat bead on my arms.

"You don't understand, Layla. Ryan is suffocating me. He thinks that I'm sleeping with another man, simply because I won't interact with him like I used to. I can't tell him…That I've fallen in love with someone else. I can't do that to him, and the nature in which I love the other is against society's wishes. It's not a normal kind of love…" I paused, creating the necessary gap to attract the audience's attention. I could feel the other students lean forward, their curiosity piqued. "Layla, you must know that I do not intend to hurt your brother. I love him, but it has turned more to affection, like the feelings you feel toward him as a sibling. It hurts, knowing how much my decisions could ruin what we have…But I can't keep faking it, because it will break me down until there's nothing left."

"Alex," Tori used her character's nickname for mine, drawing it out to show her worry. "We've been best friends for years, ever since we met in elementary school. You know that you can tell me anything…Even if it hurts Ryan. I will stand by your decision, no matter what."

"I-I can't tell you, Layla. The picture is bigger than just him, it involves someone close to my heart. Someone who has been there through the rocky times, and through the easy times." I was running out of words, because the next few were what Sikowitz had stopped on the sheet he gave me. "You don't know how much it agonizes watching this person suffer, when I would do anything to lift their spirits."

"Who is it, Alex? Who has turned you so inside out?" Tori gripped my shoulders, forcing me to look at her, pleading with me to tell her everything. My breath hitched, catching the look on her face, in her eyes. She was fully in character, but something else was hidden underneath the façade. I couldn't say anything else, for my lines had run out.

"And…Scene!" Sikowitz hopped down from the chair, nimbly landing on his feet without spilling a drop of coconut milk. He grinned happily, twisting his hair around his fingers excitedly. "Ah, that was wonderful, my pupils! I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next, hm?"

"Duh, you psychotic coconut-sucking lunatic! You can't give us half a script and expect us to ignore it…" Andre huffed from his seat, crossing his legs and his arms. He was still pissed that Sikowitz only gave us a little bit at a time, and expected us to do well. "I don't even know what my part is in this whole gig!"

"Your time will come, my African-American student. I am still working out the kinks in the play, but I assure you, this will be one of the best acts you will ever participate in." His cheeky grin made Andre relax a little, still miffed, but appeased. The rest of the class period consisted of him prancing about the room discussing the necessity of dramatic dynamics in an act. I simply rested in my seat, leaning my head on Beck's welcoming shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist, drawing my chair closer to his. It was familiar, something I was used to, something that kept me sane. Tori was in the front row, listening intently to the ramblings of the bald-headed teacher. Cat was in front of me, rocking back and forth in the plastic chair, humming along to some unknown tune. Robbie had resorted to duct-taping Rex's mouth shut because he kept blathering on about the play, now he just had to hold the shivering puppet on his knee. I sighed when Beck's fingers started dragging through my hair, carefully tugging at the knots and untangling them. It was soothing, and it distracted me from the shadows that haunted my mind. I had straightened things out with Tori yesterday, finally accepting her desire to be friends. Something compelled me to say yes, while my stubbornness almost led me to reject her. I had no faith that this friendship would work, but mother dearest kept whispering in my ear about her. I guess she was the one who convinced me to agree, saying that only good things could come from this. I wasn't positive, but I was willing to try.

* * *

_Back at home_

"Hey, did you take your medication today?" Brian poked his head into my room, seeing me cross-legged on my bed. I glanced up from the notebook I was drawing absent-mindedly in to see him holding his drum sticks in his hands. He flipped them end over end as he moved to stand at the end of my bed, nervously switching the sticks. I sighed, dropping the notebook onto the comforter and turned to face him.

"I did, Brian. Don't you remember? You watched me take it with my coffee this morning. Zane was there as my other witness because you are awfully forgetful." I watched him as he shrugged, giving me an uneasy smile. I patted the spot next to me, inviting him to sit down. He did, but he kept his distance from me. I nudged his knee, quirking an eyebrow at him. He was acting strange, and I didn't like it. "What's bothering you, hm?"

"Nothing, Jade…" He didn't make any attempt to sound convincing, and I gave him a critical look. His shoulders slumped and he issued his own sigh, twirling the drumsticks in his palms. I grabbed the distractions and put them on the other side of me, daring him to reach for them. When he didn't, I realized how much this "nothing" was bothering him.

"Come on, Brian, when have you ever come to talk to me about nothing?" I asked, trying to get him to crack open. He fidgeted his hands, his fingers knotting and unknotting. I rubbed my fingers over his knee, trying to ease his nervousness. "Brian, tell me what's wrong. You know I hate seeing you like this."

"I know…So…You should know that I hate seeing you in a hospital bed…Do you know how much it affects us to see you like that? I'm used to you being strong, stubborn…You protect me, instead of me defending you…Last year, when you stopped Dad from beating me…I was so grateful, but then you hurt yourself…We could have lost you, Jade…I would have lost my sister…Do you know what Zane told me, when he headed off to college?" He was intently staring at his hands. I couldn't see his face, his hair was unkempt and covered his eyes. I could, however, hear his ragged breathing. "He told me to watch out for you, because he knew what you were suffering from…I failed miserably Jade…"

"Brian, I didn't know that my idiot antics hurt you so much…I'm sorry. I know that my actions against myself caused problems, and I can't help it that I fell off the deep end…" I was stunned, to say the least, that he thought so little of himself. He thought it was his job to protect me from whatever it was. He didn't know that he had to save me from myself. I didn't know what to say, to comfort him, because I was the reason he was so upset. "It's my fault that this stuff happened, because I stopped taking my medication. I'll stay on it this time, because I don't want anything else to happen. I have you, Zane, Cat and Beck to make sure that I do. You and Zane take such good care of me, even when I don't ask for it. Cat and Beck are the siblings that I need away from home, and they double you guys' efforts to keep me safe. I'm sorry that you're so disturbed by this, Brian…I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't mean to. I just…I can't sit here and watch you deteriorate. It pains me to think that you won't let us help you, when we see you falling apart…I don't want you to end up like Mom, Jade…Zane isn't going to be around forever…Neither is Dad, but I don't think he cares about us anyways…Don't leave me alone, please, Jade…I don't know what would happen to me if you did…" He finally looked up at me, and I could see the hurt and fear in his eyes. There was a single tear trickling down his cheek and I wiped it away with a swipe of my thumb. I pulled him into a hug, his torso resting on my lap and his head on my shoulder. His silent sobs reverberated through his chest, sending his tremors through my arms. I rocked back and forth, humming to him quietly, seeking to soothe his qualms. When he did finally calm down, his head was in my lap, my hands threading through his shaggy hair. He was breathing evenly, his eyes closed as he listened to my continued hum. "What are you humming?"

"Mom's lullaby…She sang it to me, the night before Dad found her. Do you remember it?" He opened his eyes, the familiar blue-green that we all inherited from Mom shining up at me.

"I might…Could you sing it for me?" I nodded, giving him a soft smile. He nestled farther into my lap, his hands resting on his stomach, folded neatly over top of each other.

"Hush now, my little shining star. Here you are, and I'm not too far. Don't turn off the light, just say goodnight. I'll never leave your side, we'll go for a ride. Big fancy cars, cherries in jars, walking down the red carpet, just you and me. Don't turn off the light, just say goodnight. Hush now, my little shining star, I'll never be too far." By the time I had finished, another voice had joined in. I glanced up to see Zane, leaning against my door frame. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, but he left his feet bare.

"She would sing that to all three of us. Brian, you would always be the one to first fall asleep. Jade, you would try to sing along, and Mom would brush your hair. Dad would be reading a newspaper, over in his favorite red chair, but he would peek over it to see if we were still awake. One of my most cherished memories of the whole family together. Another was being on the beach, but that's for another time. What are you two doing in here?" He strolled over and sat down in front of us on the floor. His hair was slicked back with the same kind of gel Brian used to stick his up. Zane's hair made him look older than he really was, not even old enough to drink yet.

"Brother-sisterly affection, what else does it look like?" Brian cuddled up to me, wrapping his arms around my stomach for emphasis. I scoffed, lightly pushing his head which was dangerously close to something he shouldn't be rubbing it against. Zane chuckled lightly, resting his head in an open palm, beaming up at us with his carefree smile.

"Now, if I didn't know any better, I'd picture you two as weird, strange creatures because you two were never affectionate with each other. What brought this up?" He asked, curious due to our different behavior. I mussed up Brian's hair with one hand and moved a loose lock of my own behind my ear.

"Just coming to terms with whatever's wrong with me…" I mumbled, not liking the seriousness he brought with him. Brian sighed, taking one of my hands in his and picking at each digit.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Jade…I'm just worried…and scared…" He stated, looking up at me with a sad look in his eyes. He kissed the inside of my hand lightly, and I scratched his scalp in return.

"Don't lie to me, Brian…I know what you think…I'll be fine now." I didn't put much effort in trying to sound confident, because I didn't know when I would slip again. Hopefully I wouldn't, but my accident record was slowly becoming riskier.

"Brian, could you go to your room? Jade and I need to talk." Zane gave him a stern look, his eyes copying my frigid gaze. Brian slowly got up, looking between us worriedly before stepping out and closing the door behind him. Zane stood up and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. He took one of my hands in his, his thumb brushing over my knuckles. We sat in silence as I waited for him to figure out what he was going to say. "Jade, we need to finish the conversation we started in the hospital…You know…When I asked her if you heard her too.."

"Zane…Does she whisper in your ear?" He nodded, playing with my fingers like Brian had earlier. I saw him gulp, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat visibly. "Does she appear anywhere?"

"No, I've only heard her speak to me…Do you see her?" It was my turn to nod, swallowing thickly. His grasp on my hand tightened, and I winced when his fingernails dug into my skin.

"I do, in fact, I saw her before I passed out…Why is she doing this to me, Zane?" I drew a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions in check. My medication had worn off an hour or two ago, so I was feeling more than I was used to. His hand let go of my own and he moved to cup my cheeks.

"Shhh…She doesn't mean to, Jade…She loves us…" It was my turn to be comforted as he pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my shaking frame and slowly rocked back and forth. "She loves us…yes, she loves us…"

* * *

**Geez…That's an emotional roller coaster ride…I'm not done with their conversation, but I gave you guys a glimpse into Jade's relationships with her brothers. See, it is a little AU, because in the TV series, she tortures her stepbrothers…This story, they're related, and they've been through some crappy stuff together. I hope you liked this chapter…You know how to let me know…Review!**


	10. Inside Big Brother's Head

**Here's chapter 10, the big One-Zero. Finishing up the conversation between Zane and Jade. I figured that I would bring in Zane's POV because he will play a minor part in this story. Also, if I could have a guy, he would be it…Sorry, just putting my own feelings into the story. Read on, my fellow readers, Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Meh…**

* * *

_Inside Big Brother's Head-Zane's POV_

"The other night, I heard her, Zane. She was sitting in front of me, touching me, saying how much she loved me." My little sister was wrapped up in my arms, her head resting lightly on my chest. I had hummed to her quietly, trying to get her to relax. The tension in her body slowly left as I rubbed my hands on her back in small slow circles. Realizing that I wasn't the only one that heard mother talking in my ear was difficult. I never wanted anybody else to suffer from this. It was tough enough having to live with this problem, now Jade was dealing with it as well. She's not strong enough for this. My little sister was the last one to see mother alive before the incident. The genetics we shared left us with a curse that both of us had to live with.

"She still loves us, Jade. She's just not here anymore to love on us. You know how much Brian and I love you. Just remember that, okay? She's not really here, you have to ignore her. She means well, she just can't stop loving us." I ran my fingers through her hair, doing my best to soothe her. Dad didn't know what we were going through. He didn't know that I had dropped out of law school. He didn't know that I was going to school for art. He also didn't know that I had designed the tattoo that was across my back. I got it when I moved out, as my first rebellious act away from home. I had easily sketched it out, the inspiration coming from leaving my two defenseless siblings with the monster we called a father. Dad had lost it after mother passed away. I can't say that I forgive him, I gained my fair share of bruises from defending Jade and Brian from his raging fists. Everything happened behind closes doors, and when Jade had been sent to the hospital because of her attempt I was devastated. I couldn't leave school, because I was afraid of what I would do. I was so mad that Dad had let this happen. I trusted him to take care of them, and I was barely gone for a year then that happened. I came back this time as a favor for him, because he was furious. He claimed that Jade was doing it on purpose, to gain attention. He had no idea what she and I have had to deal with. The tattoo on my back stood for my love for my younger siblings, and how much I wanted to protect them. If I could, I would be their guardian angel for the rest of my life. I couldn't sit back and watch while Dad tore them apart. I knew that Jade favored the fairer sex, I could tell by the way she watched the girls on the TV shows we would check out. Her eyes would follow the young women I would bring home, and I could see the despair as she would retreat to her room immediately after dinner. I accepted her for who she is, while she hid herself from Dad. She and Brian stuck together for the most part because I was no longer here to protect them. My life was never more important than theirs, and I should have never left them alone with what our father had become. "Shh, Jade, it's alright. You're going to be fine…"

"How do you know, Z? I slipped under once. What if I don't wake up next time? What if I'm too weak to stay here? What if my love for you and Brian isn't enough to keep me sane?" I put a finger on her lips to silence her rambling. I clucked my tongue, effectively hushing her up and gaining her full attention.

"Don't think those things. You can't think like that, because you won't wake up next time if you do. You are a stubborn girl that will do anything for us. This is evidenced by your defense for Brian, and how you stood up to Dad. You are not weak. You are the strongest girl I know. Focus on me, and Brian, and even your friends Beck and Cat. Don't think that just because you had slipped once, you will fall again. You have plenty of people who will help you out. I even see someone that can make you smile. I have a feeling that this girl will come around more often, and I love the idea of seeing you two together. Yes, I know how you feel towards the same sex." I saw her eyebrows rise on her forehead, and her eyes sparkled at my next words. "I don't care who you fall in love with. I just want you to be happy."

"Zane…I don't know what to do anymore…" She murmured quietly against my chest. I sighed, rubbing my hands down her back as I contemplated what to say next.

"Carry on, soldier, carry on." I grinned as she laughed lightly at what our grandfather used to say to us when we would fall and scrape our knees. _I hope that you can._

* * *

_Jade's POV-One Week Later-Asphalt Cafe_

"Hey, there's a party going on tonight, you wanna come?" Andre asked from his spot beside Tori. We had gathered after school, not having practice for Sikowitz's play for once. We had nothing to do, and just simply sat around blathering about what we had been doing in classes.

"Sure, where's it going to be at?" Cat replied, twirling a strand of red hair on her finger absent-mindedly. Her head was on my shoulder, and she had one arm linked through the crook of my elbow. Beck was on my other side, flipping through the pages in his Theologies textbook.

"Northridge, where else, dingbat?" Rex retorted, his head bobbing unnecessarily with his words. I was swift in snatching him from Robbie's grip as I chucked him across the parking lot, the puppet cursing the whole time.

"Jade?! Why did you do that?" Robbie proceeded to get up as he scurried off to pick up his discarded "friend". I growled, seeing no logic in his question.

"Because you bumbling idiot, you insulted my best friend. What did you think you were going to get? A pat on the back?" I sarcastically replied, snarling at him as he brushed off the sardonic puppet. Cat giggled at his disheveled appearance, liking my attempts to silence the insulting twat. I turned back to Andre, regaining my calm and cool exterior. "So, what's the dress code?"

"Anything you want, I guess. The dude didn't really give me much to go on except that it's going to be the best dance party we've ever been to. I recommend staying away from the punch, that means you, Cat." Great, it was going to be one of those parties. I was going to need to watch my petite redheaded friend and keep her from indulging herself on the spiked drinks. She had a tendency to forget that most parties had college fraternities crashing them.

"I'll play it safe and just keep an eye on her. I won't be touching that stuff. It's not known for good things in my family." Beck scratched the back of his head, eyes glued to the page in front of him. He glanced up, giving me a cautionary look as his eyes looked over at Cat. He knew how she acted at parties, and he had agreed to watch over her if we went to any parties after that. The last party we went to, she was head over heels drunk, and I was one of her many victims. She had kissed me roughly and made it clear that she wanted to be more than friends. Me, being the courteous and non-drunk person that I was, politely refused and handed her off to Beck to take her home. That had been an interesting thing to explain as she had a raging hangover afterwards. She understood that I didn't share the same feelings, because I was afraid that I would ruin the one friendship that I valued more than anything. I was anxious about this next party though, not liking the sound of it due to the lack of details. I needed to get out though, and Zane encouraged my interaction with my friends. Dad hadn't come back yet, so Zane had to stay for the past week to "take care" of us.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Who's riding with whom?" Robbie asked, hand covering Rex's mouth to keep him from further insulting anyone.

"Same ol' same ol', right?" Andre was talking about the same rides we did with every party. I would usually drive Cat or Beck, with Andre taking Robbie and Tori.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could ride with Jade this time…Is that okay?" Tori piped up for once, holding her backpack in her lap with quivering fingers. I squinted at her, confused at her question.

"Yeah, sure? What time do I need to pick you up?" I tried to understand what would bring her to change our usual technique. I pushed the questions back, wanting to think on them later. Tori visibly brightened, her shoulders squaring and she straightened up. Her eyes shone darkly, and she was practically vibrating in her seat.

"It starts at eight, so seven-thirty?" I nodded, grabbing my pack and twisting out from under Cat's arm. She grumbled unhappily, and I easily ruffled her hair in an attempt to appease her. She sighed as I walked away, twirling my keys around my fingers nonchalantly.

"See you then, Vega."

* * *

**So, chapter ten. Did it answer any questions you guys had? If not, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. Next chapter is going to be the party. Can you guys guess what's going to happen? Go on, try me, guys. **


	11. Party: Part One

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been a while since I updated. Hey, you should go gripe about my other story, Angels and Demons, I think it's been two or three weeks since I last updated that one…Be happy I was motivated enough to type this one out. It's long-ish, and I hope you like it. I tried to provide some insight into our protagonist's head a little bit. Anyways, you probably didn't read this, more than likely you just skipped down to the Italics and started reading…*Sigh* Nobody loves me…Or me talking at least…Well, here you go, Lullaby Ch. 11.**

**Disclaimer: Something different this time! I do NOT own "I'll Be (Your Crying Shoulder)" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I also do NOT own VicTORious…**

* * *

_Party: Part One-Jade's POV-7:00 PM_

"Are you really going to that party tonight?" Zane had propped himself up against my doorframe, arms and legs crossed as he stared at me with a nonchalant gaze. It was surprising that he was still here, but seeing as Dad wasn't back yet, we needed a "legal guardian" to watch over us teenagers. Yeah, I was only seventeen, but I really didn't like the fact that they were treating us like kids. Granted, I have had a life-threatening incident in the past year, so I might need a little more watching than most teens. I pulled on my leather jacket over my black button-down shirt and white tank top. My outfit tonight was a pair of dark jeans, the black and white top, and the necklace that Beck had given me when we had first started "dating". The ring jingled against the zipper of my jacket before I zipped it up halfway. Looking one last time in the mirror, I checked my make-up seeing that it was done lightly but it was enough to cover the dark circles under my eyes. I rustled my hair gently, settling the slight curls into place. I turned around to face my older brother, still looking at me from his spot in the doorway.

"Does it look like I'm dressed to go to bed?" I ran my hands over my jacket and jeans, giving him a quizzical look. He shrugged and stepped in, a frown marring his square jaw. He stopped in front of me, his blue-green eyes boring into mine.

"You know that I don't trust North Ridge whatsoever…" He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes, remembering the last time he went to one of their parties.

"Just because you came home stumbling drunk and Dad busted your ass for it doesn't mean I will. My medication strictly says no alcohol. What makes you think I'm willing to risk looking like a fool, and get my ass handed to me by a grumpy older brother?" I crossed my arms, giving him my characteristic smirk. He grabbed me by my shoulders, swiftly spinning me towards my mirror. He looked over my shoulder, into my reflection's eyes.

"Do you see what I see, Jade?" I quirked an eyebrow, hearing the sincerity in his question. His eyes showed a darker emotion, his more protective side peeking out from behind his carefree exterior. He sighed, his hands squeezing the tense muscles in my shoulders. "I see a girl who is stuck in between worlds. You act so many different roles, to appease others' curiosity and uphold Dad's wishes while bringing yourself into the acts. It's disturbing, seeing you spread yourself so thin. You can't keep doing this to yourself, Jadelyn. You'll tear yourself apart."

"I'm fine, Zane. Don't expect me to be made of softer stuff. I mean, I fought back against this thing." I tapped my temple to add emphasis to what I was talking about. I turned around to face him, my hands coming up to cup his jaw. My thumbs brushed over his cheekbones, stroking the rough skin there. He had forgotten to shave again, and his "five 'o clock shadow" was evident by the coarse hairs covering his skin. I would never admit it, but I loved it when he would rub his cheeks against mine, causing the rough hair to chafe my skin. He did it to annoy me, but it was also a show of affection for us. Dad used to do it to us as kids and to Mom, before she left us. Now he avoided any contact with us, mainly me. "I gave up once, I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon. Don't worry about me, Zane. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Just don't be home later than one…" He gave me a small grin as I kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain on the pale skin. In return, he smashed me in a bear hug, making sure to lift me up off of my feet. He dropped me, easing up on his crushing grip as he did so. My boots made a thumping noise as I walked out of my room, leaving him by himself in the dark.

* * *

_7:30 PM- Tori's House_

*Knock Knock* I rapped my knuckles on the Vega's front door. Stepping to the side so I couldn't be seen through the peephole, I waited to see who would answer. I was greeted by the patriarch of the family poking his head out of the door. He was wearing a wife-beater shirt, probably worn underneath a business shirt when he worked, with tan slacks and a brown belt. His police badge was still clipped to his belt and his gun holster was on his right hip.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" He raised his eyebrow, confused as to my purpose for being on his doorstep. I came farther into his line of sight, and he eased back into the doorframe, crossing his arms.

"Uh, did Tori not tell you? We're going to a party tonight…" I scratched the back of my neck, nervous under his inquisitor gaze. I cursed the youngest Vega because she didn't tell her parents. How the heck was I supposed to tell them? _Pardon me, but your daughter needs to come with me to a party that will possibly have a little bit of alcohol and drugs._ Her dad's a cop, for Pete's sake! I can't say that to the man, he'll arrest me on the spot. I'd rather not spend a few nights in a jail cell, or another hospital bed if this man decides to beat the shit out of me.

"Oh, I guess she didn't. Tori!" He leaned back and shouted into the house. I could hear footsteps thunder down the stairs but they quietly tiptoed to stand behind her looming father. She peeked her head around his massive frame, fingers curling around his arm.

"Yeah, Dad?" She tilted her head to the side, trying to put her "cute charm" factor into effect. The patriarch turned to her, giving her a classic adult "forget something" glare. She winced, scratching her ear and chewing on her bottom lip. "Uh, yeah, Jade's taking me to a party over in North Ridge tonight…It's the weekend, so I figured I'd be able to go out and have some fun…"

"So, you assumed I would say yes to the idea that you could go to a late night party, in North Ridge, on a Friday night?" His voice got more and more sarcastic, he even did a head wobble at the end. I had to hide a grin behind my hand, trying not to let her see me enjoying the interrogation.

"Yes?" She asked, eyes squinting hopefully and she gave him a cheeky grin. He sighed, frowning as he shook his head. Tori's eyes brightened and I interpreted it as him allowing her to go. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Daddy!"

"Don't stay out too late. You know where the extra key is…" His dark eyes turned to me, and his face hardened to the steely expression he probably fixed on perps. I couldn't help but notice that his hand had moved to rest on the shiny black metal of his gun. "You drive safely, or else you better watch for red and blue lights in your rearview mirror…"

"Dad…Please stop…You're going to embarrass me…" Tori had a hand covering her eyes as she pushed against my shoulder to get me to move towards the car. I took a step back, and stopped, not liking that he didn't trust me.

"I'll keep her safe, sir. Trust me, she won't be doing anything I wouldn't do." He squinted at my reply, before nodding and glancing over to his daughter.

"Have fun, sweetie." He requested before closing the door behind himself. I stared at the wooden surface, finally remembering that we were supposed to go to a party. Tori's hand on my wrist snapped me out of my haze as she dragged me towards my car. I got a good look at her outfit, seeing as she had gone with white skinny jeans and a red flowing off-the-shoulder top. She wore her usual converse sneakers to finish it off. _Not bad, Tori. I like your casual look._

"Come on, we're going to be late." She said, tugging my wrist a little harder to regain my attention. Now I knew how it felt to be literally dragged someplace. I won't say I liked it, but I certainly didn't mind the contact.

* * *

_8:00 PM- North Ridge Party_

"Hey, glad you guys could make it! On time as always, huh, Jade?" Andre shouted over the thumping music. He gave me his brightest smile, leading us into the main room. It was crowded, gyrating bodies moving against each other, a red cup in every other hand that was raised. The music was so loud the bass beat sent a jolt through my system every time it dropped. It wasn't a pain I didn't enjoy, but it certainly wasn't bad. I noticed that Andre was pointing us towards our group of friends. Robbie was chatting with Rex, who had two giggling North Ridge girls paying attention to the puppet more so than the geek. Beck was leaning against the wall, holding onto a bubbly Cat who already had a cup grasped in her hand. I groaned, regretting that I hadn't gotten here earlier. There was no doubt about what was in the punch, seeing as this place already reeked of alcohol. I honestly hated these kinds of parties, knowing nothing good ever came out of them. The only reason I came was because I was a designated driver. Now, don't go harping on me about "teens shouldn't have alcohol" or "teens shouldn't do drugs". I've never done either of those, so your words would fall on deaf ears. I'm not any of these kids' mom, and I wasn't planning on stopping them from having an idiotic moment that they could possibly regret in the future. I was all for learning experiences, and boy were these idiots learning what not to do.

"Hey, Jadey! Glad you could finally make it!" Cat stumbled over to give me a lazy hug, her cup sloshing in her grip. She was buzzed, so not too drunk to say the least. She was letting go of her inhibitions, and this seemed to be the only way to do it. Her parents put a crap load of stress on her, and school was no better. This was her time to unwind, and what she was doing right now, was rubbing her face against my collarbone. I pushed her back, taking the cup from her and opening the window Beck was next to. I casually tossed the remainder of the drink out, ignoring Cat's upset cry. "What'd you doo that forr?"

"I think one cup's enough for you. I have a feeling that was your second. Don't get another one, alright?" She waved me off and grabbed Tori's wrist.

"C'mon, Tor, let's go have some funn…" She dragged the somewhat reluctant Tori behind her, the youngest Vega glancing back at me for help. I simply shrugged and waved her on, encouraging her to at least mingle a little. I was there simply to observe and keep an eye on everyone. I jumped slightly when an arm laid itself across my shoulders and a mouth moved to my ear.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't get her to stop…" Beck apologized. I patted him lightly on the hand, reassuring him that I wasn't upset, yet. He really was trying his best not to let her get too wild, but you can only hold onto a wriggling Cat for so long.

"It's okay. Just don't let her get her hands on anything else for now. I really don't want to see any bruises on her next Monday." I was referring to the incident when I had driven Cat home because she was too drunk to even call a taxi. I knew how her parents felt about parties, and I should have stayed behind to make sure everything went well. It didn't, and she came to school with a black eye, claiming she fell and hit the doorknob on the way down. To say I was mad was an understatement, but I couldn't do much for her. Nobody would believe a suicidal freak like me anyways, and just claim that I was doing it all for attention again. Beck hummed along with the song, his voice mixing with the mesh of noises that was attacking my ears. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to rest on the wall, losing myself to the slow rhythm of the song. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor.

"Come on Jade, just for old times' sake?" He held out his hand, offering a slow dance. I took it, resting my head against his shoulder. He resumed humming, this time adding his voice to the melody. "I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life. Remember singing this? When you were in the hospital, and I was your only visitor besides Cat and Brian?"

"Yeah. You would strum your guitar, sitting at the foot of my bed, and sing off key to make me smile." The memories of last year simmered behind my eyelids as I recalled the pain. He had stayed there as long as he could before finally being forced to go to school. He would leave his guitar behind, and I would strum the few cords I knew, vowing to learn how to play the acoustic instrument.

"It worked every time though, didn't it?" He chuckled, his laugh rumbling in his chest just under my ear. He had his hands resting on my waist, and my arms were wrapped around his torso. I never was one for slow dancing, but he could always convince me to join him. This was one of the only times I could forget about the world, and just focus on how much he meant to me. It felt like it was just him and I, drifting about in a never-ending circle to the lyrics and melody. "This song is kind of our theme song, hm?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I looked up to see his dark eyes searching for mine. He never could hide anything from me, his eyes would spill any secret his heart tried to keep. I knew how much he loved me, and I hated that I couldn't feel the same. He deserves a real relationship, with someone who could love him for himself. He would always be my best friend, standing by my side, holding my hand when things got rough. I understood how a family is supposed to be, with Brian and Zane being there as the brothers they were supposed to be, and Beck filling in when they would have to go. He did his best to keep me together, and so far, he was the one reason I was still breathing.

"Jade, the song's ended. We can head back and find a seat if you want." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath puffing over my skin. I nodded against his chest, stepping back and following his lean form back to where the gang was hanging around. Rex had disappeared, taking his sidekick Robbie with him. This left Andre to mope by himself, upset that he didn't have a date to dance with.

"Hey, go out and have fun, Andre. No need to sit and guard our stuff. We've got it covered." I shooed the young man off, him nodding his thanks as he left. I took a bar stool from a high table and set it up against the wall, giving myself a good back rest as well as a seat. I crossed my arms and scanned the room, relaxing as the next few songs started to thrum through the building again. I closed my eyes, after making sure that everyone was alright and sending Beck to go and get some unopened water bottles. I lost track of time after he returned and handed me one.

* * *

Each passing song led to the next, differing from popular hip hop, to pop and even the occasional rave song with pop up. One song I didn't recognize came into focus when Beck nudged me with his elbow. I looked over at him, seeing him pointing with one hand on his water bottle. "What?"

"Looks like Tori's having a little bit of some trouble…" He motioned and I followed his gaze. My eyes landed on Tori, who was having a heated discussion with a blonde headed guy in a blue polo. He looked like a fraternity boy, which wasn't unlikely, seeing as somebody had to have bought the alcohol. The small half-Latina was pushing him off of her roughly and he grabbed her wrists. He pulled her flush against him, leaning down to whisper in her ear. Her face said it all when he leaned back, a lazy smirk on his face. I growled, hopping down from the stool, and thrusting my empty bottle into Beck's waiting hand. "Take it easy, Jade. Don't start something too drastic. I don't want to have to carry your ass back to your car."

"You'll be carrying his broke ass to the hospital if he doesn't back off soon." I stomped off in Tori's direction, intent on ridding her of her pest. _If that drunken ass doesn't heed my warning, he's got a whole new thing coming for his pride._

* * *

**And, so we have it. Well, half of it. This was my take on a "high school party". I've never been to one, but, judging from all the TV shows they all have alcohol and drugs. I wouldn't say that every party has them, but research has proven that most do. Please excuse any discrepancies, for I am a lowly, obedient student who does her homework on time, and gets straight A's. I also plan on being in Law Enforcement, so I might have to break up one of these parties in the future. I wonder how many people I'll have to arrest…Anyways, I'm wondering what you guys are thinking. Can you guys review, and tell me what your noggin's working on? Anybody like the jealous, protective side of our protagonist? What about Tori's dad? Think I portrayed him correctly? Eh, we don't see him a whole lot in the series, and we probably won't, seeing as it is not being brought up for another season. Bummer! I actually like this one…Why, Nick? Why? Don't forget to review! TTFN!**


	12. Party: Part Two

**So, here we have chapter 12. I got some feedback on the last chapter, and I appreciate it. Let's see how this one turns out, hm?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious. Nor do I own "Te Amo" by Rihanna. Don't harp on my song choice, it has a deeper meaning in this story. You don't like, obviously, don't waste your time reading it…Duh…**

* * *

_Party: Part Two- Tori's POV_

Cat had dragged me off to go and get another drink. I had been sneaky enough to empty hers and fill it with water. I think she was too buzzed to even notice the change in color, let alone taste. She had wandered off, leaving me to stand by the food table and watch the mosh pit that bounced around on the dance floor. This building wasn't too bad, and the music choices weren't completely terrible. There was the occasional song that would pop up that I could recognize. A few slow songs, one of which I saw Beck dancing with Jade. It was a sweet moment for the two, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. I could see his lips moving, probably singing along to the song. He told me one time, that this song was what represented his relationship with Jade. How he was always by her side, even when she was difficult or she was harsh to others. He would get a look in his eye, something akin to sorrow and compassion that would shine in his dark irises. I was pulled from my reverie when somebody's breath puffed on my ear.

"Hey, chica, let's you and me dance a little, hm?" I spun on my heels to see a towering blonde guy. He had grabbed my waist with one hand, his other barely clinging on to the red cup. Its contents sloshed out over the edge, spilling them on his blue polo.

"Sorry, I don't think so." I shook my head, hoping he would get the message. Unfortunately, he grabbed my wrists as I tried to push him away. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I can show you a real good time, if you know what I mean…"

"I told you, I'm not interested." I scowled up at him, seeing the lazy smirk he had. His eyes were half-closed, but I could see the lust in them. If I couldn't get out of his grasp, this wasn't going to end well for me. "Let go of my hands."

"Aw, come on, sweet cheeks, let Johnny boy show you what a real man's like." He pulled me flush against him, and I could feel his arousal pressed against my stomach. I swallowed thickly, hoping that somebody would intervene on my behalf before this went overboard. Thankfully, somebody did, but it wasn't who I expected.

"Hey, pal, how about you let her go, and I don't chop you balls off?" Jade growled as she ripped his arms down, bringing mine to crash into my hips. I winced, his fingers crushing my wrists as he turned to glare at my saving grace. Her blue-green eyes were frigidly cold as she returned his fiery gaze.

"Excuse me, bitch, I'm trying to have a conversation here." He pointed it between himself and I, prodding me in the collarbone with his drink hand. I grimaced, he was a little too close for comfort. Jade sneered, her nose crinkling as she moved to take his hand off of my wrists. She peeled his thumb off first, making it easier for her to pry the rest of his fingers away from my skin. She kept a firm grip on his thumb, twisting it back at an odd angle. I rubbed my sore wrists, soothing the stinging and red flesh. "Ow, ow, ow. Hey, let go.."

"I told you once, boy. Don't make me tell you again." I could barely hear her over the throbbing music, but her signature growl was there. The blonde, "Johnny", snatched his hand out of her grasp, wiggling it to make sure it still worked.

"Damn, girl, shoulda told me your butch of a girlfriend was here…I'd've made both a you two know how a real man does it…" He frowned, finally getting the message before tucking his tail between his legs and disappearing into the mosh pit.

"Wait, she's not my girlfriend!" Jade and I both shouted after him. It suddenly got very hot, and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. _No way, I do not play for that team…I mean, yeah, she's beautiful…_ I hoped she couldn't see my face, I doubt she could. The lights were really dim, and multi-colored strobe lights flickered wildly.

"Thanks, Jade…I don't think he was going to listen to a simple 'no'." I scratched my neck, looking anywhere but at her. The music faded away, and I finally had to glance over at her to see what she was doing. She was studying me, her icy glare having melted away with the disappearance of the threat. Her eyes flicked away when I met her gaze, and she turned her head to the dance floor. I was about to ask her what she was thinking of when she held up a hand. Raising an eyebrow, a silent question hopefully reflecting in my eyes.

"Care to dance?" She gave me her characteristic grin, her white teeth gleaming in the low lighting. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but my hand found its way into her waiting fingers. "Let's show these people how you're supposed to move with a rhythm like this."

"What rhythm?" I asked, then the music started and a familiar beat throbbed through my veins. I had no time to react to it as Jade pulled me further onto the dance floor, brushing past bodies that were crushed together, moving along to the slow staccato beat. Jade spun to face me, relinquishing her hold on my hand. She twirled her fingers, indicating that I needed to turn around. I did as I was told, well, motioned, and faced away from her. "What now?"

"Just dance…" She had her mouth next to my ear, her breath gently brushing over my ear's sensitive skin. A shiver ran up my spine as her hands rested on my hips, fingers pressing into my hipbones. I sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her pull me flush against her front. She rocked her hips into mine, urging me to sway to the beat. The singer's lyrics drifted to my ears, and the song finally clicked.

*Te amo, te amo, she says to me. I hear the pain in her voice. Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead. That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over.* I moved my hips side to side, Jade's hands never moving from their spot but she mimicked my motion. *Then she said "Te Amo", Then she put her hand around my waist. I told her no, she cried te amo. I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go.*

"This song mean anything to you, Jade?" I leaned my head back, resting it on her shoulder. I caught her eye, the familiar blue-green hue flickering with each light change. I could feel her humming reverberate through her chest as she slowly guided me through her own routine. I was more used to dancing with a guy, being able to rest my head on his chest. Jade was obviously shorter than the average guy, but she definitely knew how to play the part. She never moved her hands, but she ground her hips into mine. My mind was slowly shutting down, leaving my body on autopilot as I moved in sync with her. Her voice threaded with the singer, adding to the smooth and haunting melody.

"Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe. I hold her hand, I got no choice." One of her hands slides up from my hips, tracing my waist, rib cage, shoulder, then finding my hand. She has her mouth next to my ear again, singing to me directly. Her fingers laced themselves through the gaps in mine, "Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water. I start to leave. She's begging me and asking why it's over."

I look up, seeing the crowd's attention slowly turning to us. Jade's attention, however, was elsewhere. Her hand vanished from its spot on my waist, and she pushed me away. She held her hand above my head, and instinctively I twirled under her fingers. I stayed just within her reach, seeing her grin with a gleam in her eyes hiding her intentions. She got it whenever she was acting out a role of her own, knowing that she was fooling the audience. She was losing herself in the song, and the dance.

*Listen we can dance, but you gotta watch your hands.* I whirled back into her arms, our intertwined hands caught between us as we were standing chest to chest. It was getting harder for me to breathe as her breath ghosted over my face. Her hair fell over shoulders, tickling my nose and neck. Her eyes met mine, and there was an unknown haze that seemed to glaze over in them. *Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the light because I understand.*

"That we all need love and I'm not afraid. I feel the love, but I don't feel that way." Something akin to pain flickered across her features as she sang along, letting the rest of the song play out until the last chorus. "My soul is awry, without asking why. I said, 'Te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said. Don't it mean I love you?'"

*Think it means I love you.*Her hand loosened as the song closed, leaving me with just our fingertips touching. She pulled away and I immediately missed her body heat, her voice faded with the last words. "Te amo, te amo…Don't it mean I love you?"

"Jade, wait…" Her fingers escaped my grasp and she disappeared into the crowd, leaving me standing alone in the center of the room.

* * *

_Jade's POV_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! What the hell were you thinking, Jade?! You know what, brain? Next time you decide to go on autopilot, you let me in on the details, hm? You had to go and dance to that song, with her! What the fuck, man?!_ My clenched fists rammed themselves into my temples as I tried to beat some sense into my mutinying brain. It had betrayed me in every sense of the word, and left me to deal with the mess. I definitely screwed up big time, and probably scared her off. _Shit, shit, shit…What have I done?_

"Jade, what's the matter?" Beck was at my side in a heartbeat, pulling my fists away from my skull to keep me from hurting myself anymore. I had somehow wandered to a quieter part of the building, the music nothing but a dull echo. I looked up at him, seeing his familiar dark eyes, instead of the brown ones I had been gazing into moments before.

"I screwed up, Beck…I went to help her out…I saved the day, I was her knight in shining armor…And, I in turn, decided that a dance was in order…Did you see us?" I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I hadn't realized that I was crying until he let go of my wrists to wipe away the tears on my cheeks. He had a small smile on his lips.

"I did…" He answered, his thumbs stroking my cheeks lightly. "And you looked completely lost in the moment.."

"Because that wasn't me, Beck! I wasn't even present for that dance, yet I was the one leading it! My mind completely shut down once she took a hold of my hand. Then it pulled a dick move and left me to deal with what it had done." I smacked myself in the forehead before Beck could stop my hand. "How could I be so stupid?! I don't even know if she likes girls, and we just started being friends…I can't hit on her now! What the hell was I thinking?!"

"Well, my guess would be that you weren't. Maybe your heart knows something that your brain doesn't, or won't even think about…Did you ever think that a relationship might be possible?" He went back to holding my wrists, fearful that I would take another opportunity to punish myself again. I looked away, biting my bottom lip.

"It can't, Beck. I've been so mean to her…She's so sweet, kind, caring, modest…She's everything I'm not…I would only ruin her…" I sighed, accepting my fate of being stuck in the dark with no companion besides my mother's shadow. Even now, I could hear a faint whisper slipping in between the notes of the next distant song.

"Methinks you need to take a look at your life. You care for your brothers, Jade. You say you hate a lot of things, but I've seen the way you act around children, around pets. You're only a mean, cynical bitch when you're afraid that you'll get hurt. It's your way of protecting yourself, and your family. You just need to open up to her…Explain why you did what you did…Don't just leave her hanging…" He put his hand under my chin and brought my eyes up to meet his. "Don't do this to yourself, Jade. You deserve every kind of happiness that life can give you. You've been through so much tragedy, that you can't even see the light at the end of the tunnel. At least now, you can see a small peek through the shadows. Don't give up just yet, Jade. You might just like what you see…"

"I'm scared, Beck.." He wrapped his arms around me, encircling me in his warm embrace. He rocked back and forth on his heels, bringing me along with him in his steady, soothing movement.

"I know, Jade…I know."

* * *

**And, there we have part two…The next chapter will still be the party, but it will actually have a chapter title that has some relevance. This one, not so much. I hoped you guys liked it, if not, well, cry about it…Don't forget to review!**


	13. Some Nights

**Welcome, to chapter thirteen of the story "Lullaby". So far, I have taken you through a crazy roller coaster ride of events, and lately, we've been at a party. I end the party at this chapter, simply because I am a party pooper and I got bored with it. I've spent the last four hours typing this up due to late night distractions. The title of this chapter was slightly inspired by Fun's song "Some Nights". Mostly because it won't get out of my head and leave me the hell alone! Gah! How will I ever get any sleep tonight?! Anyways, some of you, heck, probably most of you, have probably skipped this whole part and already started reading. Well, good for you! I didn't want to talk to you anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious, or the song "I Cry" by Flo Rida. I may be creative, but I'm not capable of that kind of stuff…Yet…I'm working on it…Don't judge me!**

* * *

_Some Nights-Jade's POV_

After my mental freak out, Beck had guided me back to the boisterously loud music/dance room. We moved back to our spots next to the window, I occupying the stool, he leaned against the wall. Running my shaking hands back through my hair, I took in a deep breath to settle my racing thoughts back into place. Beck's hand on my knee was a comforting gesture that I didn't refuse. Relaxing on my perch, I let my eyes lazily scan the throbbing crowd in the center of the room.

"Too bad you're not in another dancing mood." Beck practically had to shout in my ear over the music. I didn't grant him a reply, simply giving him a glare telling him the kind of mood I was in. He grinned candidly, flashing his startlingly white teeth in the dim lighting. I shrugged off his hand, turning my attention back to the dance floor. I saw Andre dancing with some chick I didn't recognize, Robbie trying to put the moves on a girl who was obviously not interested, and Cat had the attention of three guys all pining for hers. I didn't see the brunette I had danced with earlier, and my heart sank. I hoped I hadn't scared her off, I really didn't need her trying to walk home in this neighborhood. I also didn't need her dad to fulfill his threat. My eyes did catch someone else, however, and the sight of them made my blood boil. I hopped off of the stool, leaving Beck to ask where I was heading. I made a beeline towards the dancing teen, grabbing him by the back of his collar and hauling his ass off the dance floor.

"Brian Kenneth West, what the hell are you doing here?!" I pushed him up against the wall, making sure he knew who he was messing with. His expression started off terrified before switching quickly to furious. He pushed back, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Get offa me, Jade! I'm here for the party just like you!" He shouted over the music. I could see his eyes, dazed and glazed over like many of the others here. My grip on his collar tightened and I hefted him off of the floor, smashing him into the wall. "What the hell, Jade? What's your problem?!"

"Are you drunk? How many have you had to drink?!" He raised a hand, showing three fingers and his thumb. I growled, bringing his face closer to mine. "What the hell are you thinking?! You're a minor, Brian! You can't drink! Please tell me you haven't done anything drug-related!"

"Nah, not mah style…Yet.." He probably didn't mean for me to hear that last part. I felt my lips curl into a snarl and I slammed him against the wall again. His head smacked against the plaster, cracking the material slightly. "Ouch, what the fuck?!"

"Don't you dare use that language with me! You shouldn't be here, let alone have alcohol in your system! What is Zane going to think? What do you think Dad's going to do?!" I hissed at him, shaking him violently. His face crumpled, making me pause.

"Why do you care?" He asked, his face telling me how much my questions had affected him. I eased back, loosening my hold on the cloth in my hands.

"Jade, hey, ease up on the kid. He's only fourteen." Beck wrapped his hands around my wrists, pulling my hands away from my little brother. He created a barrier between us, fearful that I was going to grab Brian again. I was tempted, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Brian, what are you doing here?"

"Jus' havin' some fun, Beck. Sis had ta come and ruin the fun…" He fixed his ruffled collar and crossed his arms in front of his chest. I could see how intoxicated he was, his movements and his speech was slurred. My jaw ticked, and I clenched my fists at my side.

"Brian, how did you get here?" I could see the muscles in Beck's neck tense, his jaw set as well. Brian was like a younger brother to him, so he was feeling the same things I was. My eyes flicked between him and Brian, waiting to see what his answer would be.

"Derek and Alex brought me…They said it was a way we could get fans for our band…" I lashed out again as he mentioned his front-man and his lead guitarist. I knew they were bad influences from the start. Beck stepped between us, one hand holding me back while the other was pushed into Brian's chest.

"We're going home, now, Brian!" I grabbed his wrist, shoving past Beck and dragging him towards the door. He made no attempt to stop me, hanging his head in a look of shame and defeat. As I was stalking over to the exit, I ran into both Cat and Tori, the former a little more than tipsy.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tori asked, stepping right in my path. Cat was leaning on Tori, obviously losing most of her motor controls. I shook my head, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"I'm taking somebody who's not supposed to be here home." I looked back at Brian, who still had his head down. That was better for him, because I probably would have slapped him if he didn't. My eyes moved back to Cat, and seeing her inebriated state I made my decision. "Cat, you're staying at my place tonight."

"Okaayy…" She hummed in response, staggering over to my side. Tori's eyes couldn't decide who to stare at, dancing between Cat, Brian, and myself. I could see her stick her tongue in her cheek in her common way of thinking things over.

"I'm coming with you." She stated after mulling it over. I growled, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Why?" I wasn't going to waste much more time. I looked at my watch, seeing the time as 10:30. I gritted my teeth, hopefully traffic won't be hell.

"Because we need to talk, and you look like you could use somebody who isn't stumbling around drunk for company." I groaned, not looking forward to what she had in mind for our conversation. Realizing that I was indeed her ride home, I had to take her with me. This was going to be an awkward drive home.

* * *

_In the Car_

"Jade, what was that? On the dance floor, I mean." Tori asked from the passenger seat. Brian and Cat were both passed out in the back seat. Brian had his head on Cat's shoulder and I think I could see drool slipping out from his gaping mouth. I shuddered, not liking the thought of Cat waking up covered in my brother's slobber. My grip on the steering wheel tightened as I thought of a plausible answer.

"That guy looked like he was bothering you, so I stepped in to stop him. That's it." I feigned ignorance on what she was blatantly asking about. I heard her sigh and I glanced to see her staring out the window at the darkened city passing by. Okay, so she was making me feel guilty. I couldn't help the fact that I danced with her provocatively, let alone leaving right after. What kind of person does that? Oh, right, me. "What?"

"Are you really going to conveniently 'forget' what we did? You're just going to brush it to the side like nothing happened?" She turned towards me, hands clenched on her lap. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep my resolve strong. "Don't tell me you regret dancing with me?"

"No, no, that's not it. It's just…" I trailed off, not sure of how to express it. A snore from the back interrupted my thoughts. I glanced back to see Brian completely stretched out over top of Cat. It would have been cute if they were younger, and not drunk.

"Just what?" Her voice was exasperated and she sounded tired. "Were you drunk? No, because you don't smell like booze whatsoever. You look like the kind of girl who would be a crazy partier, yet you sat back and relaxed. You watched out for all of us, heck, you practically beat a guy off of me! Yeah, Cat's passed out drunk, and so is your brother, but I'm not and you're not. Are you going to blow me off on this?"

"No…I just can't face the fact that…" I was tongue-tied for once, incapable of saying what was really bothering me. I couldn't let her know that she had me, Jade West, running scared. She couldn't know that I was falling for her ever so slowly, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"What fact, Jade? What am I missing here exactly?" She was getting irritated, I could tell by the whine creeping into her voice. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry, okay?...I'm just not good at talking about feelings…" I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Feelings? What are you talking about?" I bit my bottom lip. We were stopped at a red light, so I was obligated to look her dead in the eyes. She stared back, and I watched as realization flickered in her dark eyes. I cringed, knowing what was coming next. "You..wait..Do you have feelings for me?"

"Maybe…I mean…You're really pretty…and sweet, caring, kind, goofy…" I was rambling, yes, but that was apparently the most efficient method my brain could think of at the moment. When the light turned green I stomped on the gas, causing the car to lurch forward and Brian to fall over. I wasn't surprised when he didn't wake up. Tori was still staring at me, and it was making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Okay, this is really awkward…"

"Do you really think that of me? I mean, you've never acted like you thought anything more of me than lower than dirt. I'm just surprised that you think of me as goofy…" It was her turn to trail off into an unwitting silence. My response was to turn the radio on. It was in the middle of a Flo Rida song, "I Cry" I think. It was a welcome distraction because Tori immediately started on the chorus. "I know, caught up in the middle. I cry, just a little when I think of letting go."

"Oh no, gave up on the riddle. I cry, just a little, when I think of letting go." I sang along, joining Tori in the chorus. I liked this song because of what it represented, hard times and bad decisions. I screwed up, and somebody had given me a second chance. "When I need a healing, I just look up to the ceiling. I see the sun coming down, I know it's all better now."

"When I need a healing, I just look up to the ceiling. I see the sun coming down I know it's all better now." Tori's voice harmonized with the rapper's low baritone. "When I need a healing, I just look up to the ceiling. I see the sun coming down I know it's all better now."

"I know, caught up in the middle. I cry just a little when I think of letting go. Oh no, gave up on the riddle. I cry, just a little, when I think of letting go." When the song finished, the station took to a commercial break. Something about acne cream being the next big thing.

"I didn't know you listened to Flo Rida." Tori stated quietly. I shrugged, not really caring much for the artist.

"I mean, he's got some pretty catchy songs out there. This one just kind of hits a little closer to home than most do." The radio noise helped it from getting too quiet in the car, allowing me to relax a little more. "I pegged you for more of a pop song kind of girl, not a rapper."

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover, Jade. You of all people should know that." I winced, hearing the venom in those words and feeling it sting. "Of course, who am I kidding? I thought you were a complete gank, though I had my reasons. Like when you poured iced coffee on me, or kidnapped me in your car, or framed me for beating you up in stage fighting or-"

"Okay, I get it. I wasn't the nicest person to you…I'm sorry for that. I just, couldn't deal with the fact that the new girl was taking the spotlight from me…" I admitted one of my grievances. The jealousy I had had to deal with ever since she sang "Make it shine" on that blasted stage still stung.

"Is that really all it was? A petty jealousy over peoples' affections?" She sounded surprised, which wasn't unusual for her. I sighed, knowing that I had opened a whole other can of worms. "I'm pretty sure you had something else hiding under that cold and harsh exterior of yours. I don't know why, but I've always wanted you to be the one to accept me. You've been the one person to reject my hand of friendship. You could say that that bothered me, Jade. I was wazzed that you didn't like me, even going so far as to shout it out loud to everybody. Not only did you refuse to be friends, but you treated me like I was yesterday's garbage. Now you've accepted trying to be my friend and you pull a stunt like this!"

"What? Driving you home is a bad thing now? I made a promise to your dad that I would! Otherwise he'll be stalking me for the rest of my pitiful existence in this city!" She punched me in the shoulder, making me veer to the left slightly. That got me a honk from a disgruntled driver as I swerved back into my original lane. "Don't even think about getting me in a car wreck. I have had enough hospital visits in the past few weeks to last me hopefully through my life, short as it may be."

"What the heck are you talking about, Jade? Do you have a death wish or something?" She asked incredulously, earning herself an icy glare.

"I wouldn't wish this disease on anyone, especially not my brothers. It's enough that my mother had to deal with it, and she lost, but now I have to carry it practically on my own! Do you know how hard it is to appease a father who doesn't love you, teachers who can't stand you, and a counselor who has an obsession with lotion?!" I shouted at her, stunning her into silence. My medication must have been wearing off, I was getting emotional and this was dangerous. "Listen, I can't drive you home tonight. You'll just have to stay at me house for the night. Or, you can call Trina to come and pick you up if you want?"

"No, I'm sure my parents won't mind. I'll just text my mom and tell her where I'm at." She pulled out her pearphone and typed out a succinct message before dropping it on her lap. Even with the radio playing music again, the silence in the car was deafening, except for the occasional snore from the back seat. I heard her sigh, and I glanced over to see her picking at her fingers. I smacked her hand, causing her to pause in her destructive habit.

"Stop that. It's bad for your skin." Gah, I sounded like a nagging mother. Now I felt bad for Brian, but only a little. The kid really shouldn't have been there in the first place. And, now I'm a hypocrite. I am only three years older than him, yet I was at a party that had drugs and alcohol. Boy, was I going to hear this again in the morning.

"Jade, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just shocked that you've shown any interest in me at all. I mean, I was just a bug and you were a car's windshield just a few weeks ago. Then you save me from a bad situation, and dance with me like nobody else has…" I turned onto the last street that would lead us to my house. "Did that dance mean nothing? Was I just another dance partner?"

"No…It's just, my brain stopped working. I kind of went on autopilot, and you were the one that my brain apparently chose to lose it with. I don't regret it, but I do regret leaving you out on the floor without an explanation. I'm sorry for that. I'm an idiot for leaving a beautiful girl like you alone in the middle of a sweating, gyrating group of Neanderthals." I pulled into my driveway, seeing the familiar silhouette of my house in the dark. I twisted the key out of the ignition, cutting off the engine. "I didn't mean for that to happen, Tori. I don't deserve your attention."

"What makes you think that, Jade? Do you really think that highly of me? Trust me, I'm not all that high and mighty. I don't ooze overconfidence like Trina does, nor do I rub my 'amazing talent at everything' in people's faces. It stings knowing that you think so harshly of yourself. Please don't compare yourself to me, Jade. There are so many differences, that you'd only end up killing yourself…Poor choice of words…Sorry…" I chuckled, seeing her uneasy smile glinting in the dim lighting coming from the lights set up on the outside of my house.

"It's okay; it's not something somebody has to deal with every day." I shrugged, admitting a form of truth. I moved to open my car door when her hand on mine stopped me.

"Jade, do you really like me?" Crap, there was that awful question again. How am I supposed to answer it without embarrassing myself? _There is no possible way you can't. Just admit it and get it over with, ya dummy! _I sighed and nodded silently, not capable of voicing my answer. "For how long?"

"I don't want to answer that at this time…Especially since you now know that I like you, and I have no idea if the feeling's mutual." I dared her to reply with something that would tell me how she felt. A pause between us made my heart start to beat a little harder in anticipation. "Well, Tori? Do you like me back?"

"What would you be willing to do if I said yes?" Dangit, she was playing keep away. Two could play at that evil game.

"I don't know. Maybe laugh in your face, or fall out of the car. Which would you prefer?" I said cheekily. I could see the playful glint in her eye twinkle just a little brighter at that suggestion. "So, what'll it be, Vega?"

"Oh, so you've reverted back to last names now, West? I think I prefer you calling me 'Tori' instead of 'Vega'. If I said yes, would you call me by my first name?" Her fingers danced over my hand, drawing my attention from her gaze to her tantalizing touch.

"Depends…Maybe I like calling you 'Vega'…It just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Vega, Vega, Vega, Ve-" I was stopped by a finger on my lips. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing.

"Well, you'll have to get used to calling me 'Tori' from now on." I squinted at her, momentarily forgetting what that meant. "That means yes, Jade."

"Oh really now?" I grinned again as she removed her hand and her finger from my skin and mouth. "What does this mean for us now?"

"It means you get to try your best at seducing me, Jade. Good luck with that." She winked at me, earning her a dropped jaw as she climbed out of my car. "Hey, I think you dropped something…"

"What?" I asked, looking around the floor of my car for anything that I might have missed.

"Your bottom jaw." She laughed at me from her side and I chuckled back. _She got me there. Wonder what else she'll get me with._ "I'll go get Zane to drag your brother back in. He looks a little stockier than Cat…"

"Uh…yeah…thanks…" Was all that my fuzzy brain could get out, earning another giggle from the Latina. I watched her trot over to the door and look for the key. "Under the welcome mat."

"Thanks!" She scooped it up and unlocked the door before slipping inside. I sighed, shaking my head as I got out and closed the door. I looked at the two unconscious drunks in my back seat, realizing that I wasn't as upset as I had been at the start of the drive home. I decided on pushing Brian off of Cat so I could scoop her up in my arms and carry her "bridal style" into my house. I was used to having to do this, seeing as Cat usually fell asleep in my car after a hard night of partying, dancing, singing, or even just going out for ice cream. The girl really was a little strange for my tastes, but I think that's why we were best friends. She would run herself ragged, and I would clean up after her, even take care of her. Now the roles had become somewhat mutual, seeing as she would watch over me when the nights would get rough. I had her to thank for this slowly brightening future. She was the one who convinced me to accept Tori's hand in friendship. I guess this can't be all bad.

"Oh Cat, what am I going to do with you?" I asked, looking down at the sleeping petite red head in my arms. I shook my head, ignoring the whispering voice that tickled my conscious, begging for my attention. I also made a point to stay away from the mirrors, knowing just who would be staring back. I would deal with her later, when I had my medication in my system again. It wasn't such a bad night after all. Things might just be looking up.

* * *

**And there we have it folks. Chapter thirteen, for your viewing pleasure. Feel free to go back and read it, as well as the other chapters the preceded this one. As always, don't forget to review, it makes me feel all warm and tingly and loved…Well…not loved…**


	14. Twenty Questions

**Chapter 14, anybody excited? Well, if you are, feel free to skip this, it's not like any of you guys read this anyways…I might start putting up riddles like I did in my other story "Four Years Too Long"…Anybody want that? Yes? No? Awww….**

**Disclaimer: Still do NOT own VicTORious. Probably never will…**

* * *

_Twenty Questions-Tori's POV-Jade's House- 11:35 PM_

I had stepped inside the grand opening, remembering the last time I had been greeted by a half-nude older brother. He was nowhere in plain sight, so I trotted down the hall past Jade's room and past Brian's. I could tell which was which because Brian's had a "Beware Radioactive Material In Use. Keep Out" sign hung on the front of it. I rolled my eyes, not really understanding why boys felt the need to be excessive in their attempts to disgust. There were two more doors down the hallway, one on the right and the other at the end. Although it was childish, I knocked out a quick "eenie meenie miney moe" to decide which one to choose. Landing on the one to the right, I stepped up to it quietly and turned the knob. Opening it carefully, I poked my head inside and examined the interior. Seeing the darkened room, I slipped further in and finally saw the slumbering figure on the other side of the room. I was surprised that he wasn't snoring, but I guess I can't assume that every guy snores. I stepped closer to Zane, noting that he was sprawled over his mattress and his blanket was haphazardly draped over his waist. Not wanting to make Jade wait any longer, I poked him in the ribs. He smacked my hand away, and I though he had woken up. I sighed as he turned over, arm moving underneath his pillow and hand scratching at his stomach. I jabbed him in the chest this time, only to have him grab my wrist and pull me into an awkward-for-me hug.

"Zane…Could you please wake up now?" I quietly begged as his arms tightened their grip on me. His breath on my neck made me shiver involuntarily and I pushed against his chest in a futile attempt to back away. "Zane! This is really awkward!"

"Hmm, five more minutes, gorgeous…" He sighed, snuggling his face into my hair. His facial hair chafed against my skin, reminding me of how my dad would scratch Trina and I when we were little. I figured that enough was enough and I popped him lightly with my hand. His eyes snapped open, piercing blue-green recognizing who exactly he was sleeping with. Surprise and horror flickered over his face, as he immediately let go. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Wait…What the hell are you doing in my house, let alone in my bed?!"

"Let me explain, before you get all pissy with what seems to be a genetic inheritance trait of the West dynasty. Jade and I came back early from the party because Brian was there, and he's drunk as a skunk. We dragged Cat back too, and Jade's saying she's staying here for the night. We need you to help drag Brian's sorry, tipsy butt in from the car." I quickly got out of his bed, noticing the temperature change as soon as I did. I walked over to the door, looking back at his bare torso as he ran his hands over his face. "I'll let you wake up a little bit before getting your little brother."

"Jade's okay, right? No drinking whatsoever?" I raised an eyebrow at his question, noting the lack of care over his brother. I shook my head and he let out a breath of relief. "Okay, I'll be out in a jiffy."

"Okie dokie." I slipped out of his room and shut the door behind me. Walking down the hallway, I noticed that Jade's bedroom door was ajar. Poking my head in like I had done with Zane's, I saw that Jade had tucked Cat in under the black and red covers. Noting that Jade seemed a little lost in thought, I figured she could use an update. "Zane says he'll be out in a jiffy."

"Huh? Oh..okay." She turned towards me, her eyes glazed over. I stepped to the side when she moved past me and out the door. Taking one last look at the room, I noticed that there were various towels covering her mirrors and anything that had a reflective surface. To say I was curious would be an understatement, but I'll leave the questions for something later. I followed Jade back down the hallway and out to the car where she stopped to survey her brother's passed out figure. She was mumbling to herself when I came up behind her.

"What was that last part?" She jumped a little, looking behind her to see me. I heard Brian snore again and she shook her head in response.

"He's lucky that he didn't puke in my car. I would have skinned him alive." She leaned forward and grabbed a dangling limb. Tugging at it, Brian's form moved a little, but only to where he was half-way out of the car's back seat.

"Here, let me get him, Sis." Zane had snuck up behind us and offered to take the limp brother off of our hands. Jade nodded in thanks and pushed a button on her car keys. Seconds later, the car's lock activated and Jade was on her way inside. I watched her enter before looking over at Zane. He had on what appeared to be the same gray sweatpants on, but a light blue shirt covered his torso. Brian was now in his arms, head lolling onto his shoulder. He cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to his face, which held an expression of regret. "Sorry about, earlier…"

"It's okay. I don't blame you. We all do crazy things half-asleep." I was just going to brush it off as that, but his wide grin said otherwise. He shrugged and started trudging towards the house.

"What can I say? I'm a guy who loves to snuggle. You, Tori, are the perfect type to snuggle too." I rolled my eyes, flattered and a little creeped out.

"Uh, thanks? But, I think I'm a little young for you, Zane." He coughed, shaking his head vigorously.

"Ah, sorry. That was really awkward for me to say…I'm blaming it on the sleep." To further his point, a yawn escaped his lips as he stepped over the threshold of his front door. "I'm just going to go drop off dunderhead here and go finish my beauty sleep."

"You do that, I'm going to go locate a certain sister of yours." I waved at him as he stomped down the hallway to the bedrooms. Turning my head and scanning the room in front of me, I deduced that Jade was probably in the kitchen. Finding my suspicions correct, I found her with her head resting on her crossed arms at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Taking the stool across from her, I heard her groan. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"This has been one long night…" I heard her mumble from the comfort of her crooked arms. She propped her chin up, rubbing her fists in her tired eyes. "And it's only going to get worse."

"What makes you say that? I think it's gone pretty well so far?" I put my own chin in my tipped palm, gazing down at her from my perch. She rolled her eyes, something I noticed she seemed to do a lot with me around.

"The party was a wreck, Brian and Cat are both drunk, and my med's are wearing off. Plus, I have nowhere to sleep now because of Sleeping Beauty occupying my current residency." She barely stifled a yawn before clunking her forehead down on her arms again.

"What happens when your medication wears off?" I was honestly curious about this. If I was planning on having a relationship with her, I needed to know how she ticked. She always seemed to be reluctant about sharing personal information, unlike her best friend, Cat. Before the seizure and hospitalization, I never even knew that Jade had siblings, let alone two brothers. Now, here I was, sitting in her kitchen late at night after having an awkward incident with the older and having taken care of the younger. It was almost like I was being integrated into the family before I even thought of having something with her.

"Uh…I'd rather not say.." She looked off to the side, her shoulders quivering lightly. She was still in her jacket, so she couldn't be cold. I reached for her hand, taking the pale fingers in my own. Jade-blue eyes glanced up at me, questioning what I was doing as I slowly got up. I pulled lightly, silently asking her to stand up and follow me. I wrapped my fingers around her wrist, reminiscent of how she used to drag me into the janitor's closet. She made no sound of complaint as she slowly followed me to the couch, only sitting after I had. She lazily kicked off her boots, and grabbed the quilt that was draped across the back of the leather couch. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she sniffled as she wiggled further into the cushions. As she got comfortable, I watched her gingerly avoid any contact with the picture frames or the TV.

"Okay, well, if you won't share that information, how about why you won't look at anything that could give you a reflection?" I cocked up an eyebrow, adding to my inquiry and daring her not to answer it. She sighed, turning to face me on the couch.

"I don't really want to answer that either…" She nibbled on her thumbnail, and I found myself mimicking her actions from earlier and slapping her hand lightly. Her eyes narrowed at my actions, before recognizing what she was doing. She took to occupying her hands by rubbing her thighs in what I could only assume as an attempt to warm up.

"You can't expect me to sit here, say yes to be open to a relationship, and be okay with you not opening up about some crucial facts. Can you answer one of those for me?" I saw the indecision play across her features before giving me a slight nod. I leaned against the arm rest, trying to get more comfortable as I planned on being here a while.

"My medication keeps me under control." She started, and I nodded for her to continue. She took a shaky breath, probably to steady herself. "The disease I have is more of a disorder. It's just easier for me to call it that because the word "disorder" makes me seem all the more imperfect. The doctors call it "schizoaffective bipolar disorder". It's easier to explain what it isn't than what it is. It has similarities from both schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, but enough differences to be classified as a different disorder. During my first two weeks of observation, I showed the same psychotic tendencies as schizophrenia, but I had severe mood swings accompanying them. When asked by the psychiatrists if I experienced voices or visions, I was stupid enough to say yes. That almost resulted in me being strapped into a straitjacket. Luckily for me, daddy dearest couldn't stand the idea of one of his offspring being sentenced to a life in a mental hospital, even though he threatens me with it now. Instead, he got the doctors to subscribe drugs to regulate my "psychotic breaks". The medication they have me on calms my thoughts and wipes out anything out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, as I told you earlier, it causes me to be emotionally detached and agitated. It's not fun to watch others get to smile and laugh freely while I can only glower and growl at everything."

"So it's not your choice to be a total gank?" I tried to lighten the mood, only to get a frigid glare from the Ice Queen herself. I raised my hands in a sign of peace and she calmed down. "Continue, please?"

"Once the medication wears off, usually I'm asleep, the voices come back. You were wondering why I'm not looking at anything that has a reflective surface?" She asked, tilting her head to the TV and picture frames. I nodded in response, earning myself a frown that marred her features. "It's because the voices are followed by the visage of her, my mother. She's the only one I've seen so far, and my silly messed up brain brings her up to 'comfort' me. Sick fuck…"

"Your brain isn't silly, nor screwed up." I wasn't one for using that word, although she loved letting it slide off her tongue at any moment. I wanted to choose my next words carefully, not wanting her to shut down on me too quickly. "Moms are supposed to be the ones who kiss our booboos and make us giggle like the little kids we were. Seeing as your mom departed a little early, maybe your brain is trying to compensate for her absence?"

"Perhaps, but every time she gets too close, I end up getting hurt. The last time she did, you were here, and I proceeded to have a seizure right before your eyes. Talk about embarrassing…" She chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "I can't stand the idea of somebody, anybody, seeing me like you have. Everybody sees me as top dog at school, and if word got around of me being weak in the knees and mentally ill, it would ruin my reputation. It's hard enough to stand up to a hotshot like you anyways."

"Jade…" I warned her, already having discussed my dislike of her beating herself up over her supposed "shortcomings". She tilted her chin up, acknowledging my warning with brief arrogance.

"Anyways, this disorder comes with a price, as you have already deduced." She rolled up her sleeves and stuck them out from underneath the quilt. Drawn to the pale skin being presented, my eyes traced the faint scars hidden under dark ink. "I had a psychotic break that night. I had stupidly thrown my medication down the drain in an act of rebellion and anger. Zane had been tossed out of the house earlier during the week due to a recent argument between him and my father. I had come home to dad beating Brian in the living room. In my attempts to separate the two, I earned myself a black eye and a few other bruises. Dad had stormed out after that, and I sent Brian over to a friend's house. That was probably my first mistake right there. Being alone in the house, without my medication, the pictures had started to whisper to me. My crazed mind couldn't comprehend anything logically, and my memories are hazy of what exactly happened. I had managed to break most of the picture frames, shattering the glass to the floor. These scars were self-inflicted, seeing as I had picked up two shards and dug them in myself. I had managed to stumble into my bathtub, where I was slowly bleeding out. Beck had found me, after a frantic call from Brian, passed out in a pool of my own blood. It wasn't enough that I had almost succeeded in killing myself, that I now live with that stupid mistake. My meetings with Lane are to "discuss" how my life has turned out so far. Every day seems like a joke, and there's always that niggling suggestion that if I tried it again, I would succeed."

"Jade…You can't think like that-" I started but she interrupted me, holding up a hand to stop my thoughts.

"I don't. The genetics think those things. My mother suffered from this mental disorder, and she lost the battle. Even if she had three adoring and dependent kids, and a loving husband to support her, she still couldn't beat her ghost. Dad never told us how he found her, of course he hasn't been the same since. I'm determined to beat her, if not for me, then for my brothers, for Beck and Cat. She's the one who stares back at me in the mirror, her voice my siren's call. Whenever she decides to make an appearance, it's always a struggle to push her back. The medication helps keep her at bay; the only times it doesn't is during my dreams. It's hard, but not impossible. I know that my brothers are worried about me, same goes for Beck and Cat. They have every reason to be worried after that stupid stunt I pulled. I have no right to be mad at them for being overprotective and cautious about everything. I just hate that they have to walk on eggshells around me." She sighed, leaning back against her own armrest, drawing the edges of the quilt back around her shoulders again. Her blue-green eyes locked with mine and she quirked up an eyebrow. "Was that a sufficient explanation?"

"Uh..yeah..Definitely.." I stammered awkwardly, not quite prepared for that question. Shaking off the nervousness that had crept back into my mind, I struggled to keep back a yawn. "Do you have a question for me?"

"Sure. Why are you so interested in me?" My mouth dropped open and she leaned forward to close it for me, a sly smirk on her lips. "Well, you going to answer it or not?"

"I guess I'm not used to your bluntness yet…Even though I've known you for three years…Sort of." My mind reeled with possible answers for her. Finding one that suited the dark demeanor that had left as soon as she had finished, I responded. "You're different, from other people, in a good way and sometimes in a bad way. You're never afraid to speak your mind, leading me to think that your brain doesn't have a filter."

"It doesn't, just in case you were wondering." She grinned, her depressing speech seemingly forgotten for now. Rolling my eyes, I continued with my answer.

"You put up a front that you're invincible, but there's fragility to your stance. Now I know why, and it doesn't scare me one bit. No matter how harsh you sounded, or mean you were, you always had a twinge of regret that would flicker in your eyes. Even though must of your barbs were directed at me, I never really took them to heart. Mainly because Cat and Beck would assure me that you didn't mean most of them. You would stand up for what you believed was right, even defending Sinjin from a senior last year! That was shocking to see, let me tell you. Somehow, I just knew you had a heart of gold, hidden underneath the cold front you put forth. I don't blame you, the times are rough and the world isn't known for being all puppies and rainbows. Seeing how you act around your brothers has allowed me to witness a softer side of you. You truly care for your family, and for your friends. Somehow, I never felt uncomfortable or got upset with you. There was just something about you that seemed to draw me to you, like a fly to honey."

"Better than a bug to a bug zapper…" She snickered at her own comparison. I laughed a little, hoping it would never turn out that way. She settled down, reclining against the armrest and fixing me with a half-hooded gaze. "So, are we going to play twenty questions now?"

"I suppose so. Does that count as your first?" I asked, wondering if she would get frustrated with losing one already. She squinted, shaking her head.

"No, that one doesn't count…" She looked off to the side, probably thinking of a good question. She snapped her fingers, a smile creeping across her lips. "Favorite color?"

"Purple, I thought you knew that…" She shrugged, then waited for my answer. "What animal do you hate the least?"

"I love bunnies…" She answered guiltily. I was surprised, seeing as she hated a lot of things. The questions continued for a little while longer, going way past the original twenty limit. Somehow, throughout the whole conversation and questioning, Jade had managed to make her over to my side of the couch and promptly fell asleep with her head resting on my stomach. Not wanting to disturb her seemingly peaceful sleep, I had simply nodded off there.

* * *

**So, now you guys know what she suffers from. Did any of you guess it right? If you did, tell me! If you didn't, well, still tell me. I love reviews. They're like little presents before Christmas. Well, it's really early where I'm at, so I'm going to go pass out in my bed. G'night all!**


	15. Unexpected Arrival

**This chapter is a little shorter than normal, and I apologize. But, instead of lots of words, I give you four different perspectives to listen into. We also get to meet Jade's absentee father in this chapter, and most of you will probably be confused on how you're supposed to feel about him. Don't worry, I have wonderful plans for him and his family. It just may not seem like it at this point in time. Stick around, kiddos, the show's not over until I say it is. And no, I am not a fat singing lady. I am a slim college student who cannot sing like the actresses the play these characters. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for a cat, a dog, four horses, a laptop, and a still-beating (at least, I hope it is) heart. Please don't steal this story, or any of my mediocre items…I love my cat…**

* * *

_Unexpected arrival-Zane's POV_

One thing that could always wake me up was a terrible nightmare. This was one of those traumatizing terrors that had me wrapped up in its tendrils. I awoke with a start, a cold sheen of sweat still clinging to my clammy skin. I was never one to shout out, and fortunately for the rest of the household and guests, my lungs instead searched for air that seemed to escape me with every attempt. Tremors ran their course up and down my spine, dancing along my limbs and crossing my fingers. I shakily ran my hands through my disheveled hair, gripping the soft hairs at the nape of my neck and giving them a tug to wake myself further. My skin twitched with every movement and I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, my bare feet touching the carpeted floor. I steadied myself with my arms braced against the mattress as I glanced over at my alarm clock. The glaring red numbers flickered the morning time of 10:02. Now was as good a time as any to get up, seeing as there was little to no chance of me getting a wink of sleep after that nightmare. I wearily stood up from my bed, the wooden frame groaning in relief. I stumbled over to my bedroom door, flicking the light on after searching the wall with my hand for a few moments. I blinked against the yellow light that filled the room and I moved to rummage around for a set of clothes that smelled halfway decent. I really ought to do my laundry, I can't expect Jade to do it for me. She has to deal with Brian's dirty clothes on a weekly basis, I'd rather her not see the condition my stuff's in. She'd probably burn them in an attempt to sanitize anything that they touched. Getting dressed in a white tank top and some board shorts, I walked out of my room and down the hall. A yawn attempted to escape my gaping maw and I covered it with the back of my hand. I reached the living room and stopped mid-step in surprise. On the couch, bundled up together, was my little sister and the petite Latino I had unabashedly crushed in a sleep-induced haze. I hid a grin and a snicker behind my hand as I snuck through the room to the kitchen. There was no way in hell I was going to wake Jade up, not when seeing her reaction to the position she's in would be all the more enjoyable on my part!

"Man, she is going to flip out!" I hissed quietly as I made a piping hot batch of coffee. I had three people that were going to need it more than me, but I would happily take the first cup. Moving over to the medicine cabinet, I snatched out a bottle of aspirin and tapped out four pills. I filled up two glasses with water and with both the drinks and the painkillers in hand, I carried them to their separate destinations. Seeing a slumbering Cat was much more pleasant than a passed out Brian. It reminded me of the sleepovers Jade was allowed to have, a rare gift from our estranged and distant father. Usually, Jade and Cat would be cuddled up underneath the covers in a look of pure serenity. She certainly had a calming effect on my sister, and I was grateful she was around to help watch over her. The small redhead would never know how much I appreciated her devotion to my little August simply because it was never meant to be said. Actions speak louder than words, but I can't seem to find the right thing to do. I set the glass and aspirin down on the bedside table, knowing how much she was going to need them the moment she woke up. I walked out of the room and was in the process of strolling down the hallway when I heard the front door open. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I realized who would come barging in at this time.

"What the hell is this?!" Dad's baritone voice bellowed as soon as the door shut and his eyes landed on his daughter and an unknown girl on his couch. I ran the rest of the way, arriving just in time to see him storming towards the furniture. Jade had fallen off of the couch and Tori had jerked upright, surprise evident on both of their faces. I moved to stand in front of him, hands out to keep the peace before he blew his top.

"It's definitely not what you are assuming it is!" I glanced back to see that Jade had stood up and moved between us and Tori. The fear in her eyes told me that she wasn't prepared for this, hell, neither was I. I turned back to our fuming father. His jaw was set, and his green eyes burning with his anger. "They all came home late last night, Brian's in his room and Cat's asleep in Jade's bed. I guess they fell asleep on the couch talking or something. No need to flip out about it, Dad. Nothing happened."

"Don't make up excuses, Zane. Everything I saw was enough." A meaty palm came up to brush me aside but I stood firm. If you ever wondered where Jade inherited her patented glare from, all you had to do was look into Pop's eyes. The evergreen color shifting to a darker, more sinister shade. "Move, son."

"I don't think that would be advisable, knowing your short temper, and Jade's mental state. Something's bound to happen, and I'd rather stop it before it does." I raised my arms to create more of a barrier between him and the girls. I was their only defense in this case, and Pop looked like he was barely keeping a lid on it. He dropped his briefcase at the front door and shrugged off his jacket, placing it on the coat tree with a flourish. "Feeling better now? All cooled off, no more temper?"

"Zane…" He warned, loosening his tie and taking it off. He draped it over his forearm and I noticed that he still had his hands clenched tightly. I cocked my head to the side, issuing him my own warning. "I wish to speak to Jadelyn, alone."

"Sis?" I looked back at her, my unvoiced question being asked through a simple look. She raised her chin, giving me her okay to stand down. I didn't feel comfortable leaving her to stand against Pop, but I would be close enough to prevent anything bad from happening. "Tori, you should probably go check on Cat."

"Uh, yeah…I'll go do that." She was quick to follow me down the hallway and escape into Jade's bedroom. With one last look between my sister and Pop, I prayed to whatever ultimate being that would listen to keep everything from getting heated.

* * *

_Jade's POV_

_Please don't go too far, Zane._ I watched as he and Tori disappeared down the hallway before turning my attention back to my still fuming father. I flinched under his harsh gaze, and because he lifted his hand. I felt guilty when I realized that he was motioning for me to take a seat. I sat down on the couch, picking the discarded quilt up off of the carpet and folding it to give my nervous hands something to do. He drew my attention with a rough clearing of his throat.

"Dad, I can explain-" I started, only to be stopped by a sharp flick of his wrist. I lowered my head, seeing that he had taken to the chair directly across from me.

"You know what I think of you, Jadelyn. I already disapprove of your wanting to be an actress, director, singer, whatever your childish dreams are. I will not tolerate this delinquent behavior-"

"What delinquent behavior? I fell asleep talking to her, that's all that happened! Honestly, do you really think that lowly of me? I know that I'm your biggest disappointment right now, but I really don't need any more shit coming from you." I gave him a pointed glare, halting his degrading speech. I could tell how much it irritated him when he gripped his knees and gritted his teeth. "You have no say in any matter that pertains to my existence, seeing as you abandoned me when I got sick. The only person I'm going to listen to will be Zane, because he's been more of a father figure to me than you have yourself. As far as family, we're done."

"Do not speak to me in that tone, August. You are my daughter, and you are lucky that I am still allowing you to go to that abomination of a school! As to the manner of my disappearance, I left because I had a business meeting to attend to out of town that I had left before I found out that you had been hospitalized. I would have flown back as soon as I could, thus my abrupt return this morning. My meeting was about the future of my company. If I hadn't completed the task, we wouldn't be living in this home, I would be out of a job, and everything we owned would be taken from us. I am working double time for you, Zane and Brian to have a better life than I did!" He slammed his fist down on his knee, his voice rising back to the level he had when he entered. He took a deep breath, either to steady himself or to recollect his thoughts. "You must believe me when I say that I love all three of you. I simply cannot allow you to live like I had. I am only harsh on you because I love you, I need you to understand."

"I understand plenty, _Dad_. Now who's making excuses? You're being harsh on me because you're afraid that I will end up just like Mom! I can assure you, that they are being more affective to me than the damn medications you have had prescribed to me! Don't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with, let alone have an interest in. As of now, don't mess with me, _Dad_, I'm done." I stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving him to digest what had been said.

* * *

_Robert's POV (Jade's Father)_

After my daughter's rather abrupt departure from our argument, I had taken to my room to change into less formal attire. A simple blue shirt and jeans would suffice for the time being. Sitting on my mattress, I looked over to the photo on my night stand. Capturing the frame with my fingers, I deftly dusted the collected particles from the glass surface and gazed upon the very visage of my wife. I saw my daughter's eyes staring back at me, Zane's smile, and Brian's dimples reflected in her countenance. Tracing the angle of her jaw and the curve of her eyebrows, I reminisced the ten years we had spent together.

"These past twelve years have been difficult, Marissa. I have been trying my best to keep them safe. I wish you could see them, M. Zane has become the young man I knew he would be, strong, dedicated, protective. Brian is growing up to be just as compassionate as you were at your age. Jadelyn, she is the spitting image of you. You wouldn't believe how much of you she represents. It's so painful, knowing that every time I see her, you're glaring back at me with her eyes. She hates me for my attempts to protect her. I know that she has inherited your disorder, and I hate that she has to suffer through the same pain as you once did. She is struggling so much, and my forcing the appointments and medications has left her with an anger that can only be directed at me. She doesn't see how much I love her, and that my actions are only to protect her from harming herself." I withdrew my hand and placed the portrait back on the stand. She was there, to be closest to my heart since she left me so long ago. That agonizing morning, I found her lying in the bath tub. She had cut her wrists and slashed her thighs, leaving behind a bloodied bath and a broken heart. I had known all along how hard it was for her to fight against the disorder. She refused the medication, claiming that she wanted to feel again. I had found her much like Beck had found Jade. Unfortunately, any attempts to revive her were met with silence and betrayal. She had promised to hold out for us, for me, as long as she could. Now she wouldn't be able to watch our three children grow up to be whatever they wanted to be. I have had my own struggles, as a single parent raising three kids, trying to make sure that they lived a better life. Being the CEO of a major technological finance company has its bonuses, as well as its sacrifices. I had all the money in the world to spoil them with, but I hardly had any time to spend. What I would do to spend more time with my kids, anything. I straightened up, preparing my mantra and ultimatum. "Don't worry, M, I won't let anything happen to them. Jadelyn is your spitting image, and I vow to protect her from herself and anyone else who would cause her harm."

* * *

_Tori's POV_

Jade had come in, and if she was a cartoon character there would be steam coming out of her ears. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to break something. Cat still hadn't woken up, despite the loud commotion in the living room. I guess she and Jade have one thing in common, they are both heavy sleepers.

"Um, she's still asleep, and I drank her water…I'll go get another one…" I snatched up the empty glass and left her to watch over the still sleeping redhead. I barely heard her sigh of frustration before I left the room. I strolled into the kitchen and was in the process of getting another cup when Jade's dad walked in. Apparently he had changed into a blue tee and some jeans after the shouting match. Not sure what I should do, I politely smiled at him and moved over to the sink. After filling the glass, I turned around to see Jade's dad encroaching on my personal space. "Um…excuse me, Mr. West. I need to get around you.."

"You're Tori Vega, correct?" I nodded, confused as to how he knew that little fact. I knew that I wasn't Jade's favorite person, so she couldn't have told him. I'm not sure how else he would be told, and I'd have to leave that question for later. He leaned closer, towering over me and causing me to shrink back. "If you know what's best for you, you will abandon any thoughts of seducing my daughter. You will leave her alone, and you will not be her friend in any context. You will cause nothing but pain and heartache for her. I will not allow any harm come to pass on her, and you will forget you ever came to know her."

"B-but…" I didn't have a chance to reply, seeing as he swiftly left the kitchen and disappeared to another part of the house. I blinked a couple of times, unsure of what to think about what just happened, let alone think about what I was supposed to do next.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? Probably not because I basically threatened Tori's life. I bet you guys are wondering how Jade's dad knows who Tori is, and what he plans on doing to her if she does not follow his advice. Well, all question will be answered in due time. I feel like I answered more than enough last chapter and this chapter. Feel free to ask any in reviews, and I will work something out in the following chapters to appease your curiosity. Thanks for reading, folks! Goodnight!**


	16. Peter Pan

**Chapter 16, woo! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful time, and got mostly everything you wanted. I got most of what I wanted, mainly camping gear, a few movies. Anyways, you guys probably don't want to read this, so go on to the good stuff. This is kind of a filler chapter, because I'm figuring out what I want to do next with this story. I started out with a beginning, and I have an idea for the end, I just have to cross the bridge between and fit in all the pieces. Bear with me folks, it's going to be a strange journey ahead of us. Kind of like Bilbo Baggins' journey, just not as epic, terrifying, death-defying (well, the characters will), dragonifying, dwarves, wizards, and other stuff. Yeah, sorry, none of that here. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VicTORious, and I mentioned Peter Pan in here. I do not own that either…I'm not a bajillionaire…**

* * *

_Peter Pan-Jade's POV-A week later_

"All righty kiddos, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to give you guys the last half of the script, and you are going to run it through. You have five minutes to look it over and get into character. Ready, set…Go!" Sikowitz tossed the stack of papers he had deftly paraded around the room with over his head. The rest of the class scrambled to grab their share of the script while I sat back and patiently waited for the pandemonium to disappear. I held out my hand, and Beck dropped a copy of the script into my waiting palm. He sat down in the chair next to me, eyes skimming through the pages. I quirked an eyebrow at him when he sat back and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What is it?" I glanced down at the papers, flipping through them in an attempt to glean any information that could possibly garner that kind of reaction from my usually stoic friend. My hand stopped on page sixteen. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I don't think so…I'm pretty sure he's being serious…" Beck murmured, he ran a hand through his shaggy hair and shook his head lightly. I stood up abruptly, knocking my chair backwards as I turned to Sikowitz. He seemed to have sensed my ire, and spun around to face me with a cheeky grin. Upon seeing my icy glare, his face fell and he made a mad dash for the open window.

"SIKOWITZ!" I shouted after the shoeless man, who had jumped out of the opening and could be seen running away from the school. I threw the script on the ground and ran out after him, easily clearing the windowsill. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"You have to catch me first! Haha!" He cackled back, speeding away from me and out past the school's gates. _Damn that chubby, barefooted freak can sprint…Just wait until I get my hands on him…I have something special in store for this!_

* * *

_Tori's POV_

I watched curiously as Jade waited for Beck to hand her a copy. I had stupidly jumped up to grab one of the fluttering papers and managed to get myself elbowed in the nose by one of my peers. I was lucky one of the lucky ones though; Robbie was rewarded with a black eye and Cat was stepped on. I sat in my normal seat up front and flipped through the pages, mimicking Beck's movements. I was on page fifteen when Jade jumped up from her chair and practically growled at the bald-headed teacher. He ran like the psychotic person he was and escaped out the window with an enraged Jade screaming after him. They both vanished, leaving a confused and destroyed classroom in their wake.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Beck, who was still staring at the paper. Stepping up to him, he shook his head again, sticking his tongue in his cheek. "Beck, what is it?"

"What page did you get to, in your skimming?" I cocked my head to the side, and held up my script. My thumb was holding my place on fifteen, and I showed it to him. He chuckled lightly and flipped to page sixteen. "One more page, and you'll understand why they made a sudden exit."

"What are you talking abo-" I stopped as my eyes found the reason for all the drama. The two characters, Layla and Alexandra, mine and Jade's respectively, were to have an intimate altercation. In other words, Sikowitz had put a kiss scene in his play, and he knew who exactly he was doing it to. I felt the heat creep up from my chest and knew that my cheeks were probably colored red. "Is he serious?"

"I would guess so, I've never seen that man run so fast in the years that we've known him." He finally looked up, and there was a slight smile gracing his thin lips. He also had a twinkle in his eye, something that let me know that his mischievous side was up to something. I frowned at him, not liking the look he was giving me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Crossing my arms in front of me, I rested most of my weight on my right leg and bent my left a little. He couldn't hold back his smile anymore and gave me a toothy grin.

"This means you two will have to practice…" My mouth dropped as I realized what he was insinuating. Slapping him over the head with my script, I looked back to the gaping window. This was going to be something different. Was Jade upset because she didn't like the idea, or that she was simply surprised that he had thought of it first? I had no way of asking her, seeing as she had disappeared chasing after the running man. Beck was laughing now, along with the rest of the class as they came to the same realization. Andre was shaking his head, trying not to join in. Robbie had clapped his hand over Rex's mouth to keep him quiet, but the muffled laughter could still be heard. I couldn't tell what Cat thought; she looked dazed and had different emotions flickering across her features. Beck stopped laughing long enough to jokingly rub the back of his head and look up at me again. His smile was still there as he said "Ow…Hey, can I watch?"

"No you cannot watch!"

* * *

_After School_

"So, are we going to go see that movie or what?" Andre asked me as we were walking to our lockers. The bell had rung and everybody was psyched about their weekend plans. Funny thing, I didn't have any for once. I went to that party last week, and so much had happened just that night, I hadn't had much time to think about this weekend. Mr. West's threat still hung around in the back of my mind. I didn't tell Jade about it, or anyone else. Mom knew something was up almost immediately, and she almost got me to spill the beans. Key word: almost. I had some time to think about _it_, this thing with Jade. I really did want to get to know her more. I mean, she already knew a lot about me, and she was just one big mystery to me. I've seen how sweet and kind she can be when she interacts with her brothers, and how fiercely protective she is of those she cares about.

"That movie about drugs and stuff?" I threw out a generic theme. I hadn't really paid much attention to what was out. It was late September, and it had been four weeks since Sikowitz had handed out the first part of the script. It was also four weeks from Jade's appointments with Lane, and all of this had happened. I heard Andre sigh behind me as I opened my locker and put my books inside.

"It's not just a movie about drugs and stuff. It's based off of the video game Dredd, you know, Judge Dredd?" I shrugged and heard him sigh again. "Girl, you and me are going to have a play date and you will be educated on all things gaming."

"Sure, Andre, whatever you want. Just what time do you want to go see it, and are you going to pick me up?" He didn't say anything, and I closed my locker to look over at him. He was gone, vanished without a sound or a trace. Scratching my head, I turned around to see a bouquet of flowers held up in front of someone. It took me a second to realize what kind, and I still couldn't see who was behind them. "Fire lilies? For me?"

"Yeah…I wanted to apologize for running out earlier…" Jade poked her head out from behind the bouquet, giving me a sheepish grin and a raised eyebrow. "And, technically, they can be called Tiger Lilies. I figured that since we were going to be dating, I should get you flowers. My only step after that was to figure out which kind, and that led me to think of whether I should get you an orchid or a flower or a small tree…"

"Is there a point to your ramblings?" I took the offered bouquet and brought it up to my nose. The scent was wonderful, something I could live with for the rest of my life, unlike bush daisies. Jade cleared her throat again and rocked back on her heels.

"Well, my mind went back to a Disney movie I had seen with my brothers. Peter Pan, just in case you were wondering. And a character's name caught my attention. You kind of look like her, and you could be her real-life actor if you dressed up like her…Well, I got you the Tiger Lilies, because I was wondering if you would be my Tiger Lily to my Peter Pan?" She looked down at her boots, missing my smile as I realized how nervous she was about this. I traced one of the petals for a second, remembering something about the movie.

"Wait, didn't Peter Pan end up with Wendy?" I asked, earning a confused look from Jade. Her nose scrunched up and she thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, but that's not the point I was trying to make…Shit…I screwed this up…Can I start over?" She reached for the flowers, stopping when I pulled them away. Shaking my head, I smiled at her attempts.

"No, because I think it's cute when you mess up. I never pegged you for the romantic type." She rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, well, nobody's ever had the real chance to date me, so I figured I might as well pull out all the shots on this one…And don't get too used to it…" She chewed on her bottom lip, adding to her already adorable complexion. "So, did I mess up enough to scare you off?"

"No, you messed up just enough to make yourself more endearing. This was sweet, Jade. Thank you." I don't know what came over me, some weird gravitational pull or something, but I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She froze immediately, a shocked look on her face when I pulled away. "You're not going to do that during the play, are you?"

"Uh, you saw that, did you?" I nodded, giving her a "you really think I wouldn't" face. "I'm working on it…I figured we needed to take a few steps forward before we actually did that. So, I'm asking you out on a date. You said you were going to go see Dredd with Andre? How's about going with me, instead?"

"Sure, what time?" A look of shock crossed her features again before she shook it away. I guess she wasn't expecting me to accept her proposal.

"Whatever's best for you, I have no plans this weekend." I shrugged, taking another whiff of the lilies' fragrance.

"Okay, well, I'll get it set up, and we can have dinner afterwards. I tell you what kind of attire when I get it all settled. Saturday will be all about you and me, okay?" I nodded, figuring that answering her would cause her to overreact about it. I didn't want her to think that she wasn't doing enough, like she wasn't good enough for me. She had enough of those problems at home, just from her father. A thought crossed my mind and managed to wiggle its way out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"What did you do to Sikowitz?" She grinned, this was one of her evil "bitchy Jade" smiles. I was suddenly fearful for our Improv teacher, and wondered if she had finally killed the man. "Does it involve anything to do with the hospital, county morgue, or police department?"

"No, but it had something to do with duct tape, rope, and the janitor's closet. I don't recommend going in there anytime soon. The janitor will clean it up…" She flashed me a playful smirk and held out a crooked elbow. I looped my arm through it, resting my hand along her forearm. She really was quite the gentleman, gentlewoman? I had no idea what her behavior warranted her to be, but if this was how I was going to be treated from now on, how could I ever say no?

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's late. I was out of town celebrating Christmas and I was away from my laptop. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was filler. If any of you are interested in what particularly happened to Sikowitz, leave it in the reviews. If you have anything to say about the chapter, well, you know what to do. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and I will work hard on the next chapter. **


	17. Persona Non Grata

**Guess what, it's this story's birthday! It is officially one year old! Yay! Unfortunately, I don't have more chapters. I could blame that on college, classes, summer, breaks, family, monkey's uncles, commercials, tv shows, yada yada. I won't, though. Sorry, but I'm sure you'll forgive me for that. For now, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this. Never owned this. I just own the idea. Don't steal it, don't be mean.**

* * *

_Persona non grata-Jade's POV- Lane's Office after school_

"So, let me get this straight. You chased Sikowitz out of the school's gates and down two blocks, and then drug him back?" Beck snickered into the palm of his hand, trying to hide his laughter from Lane. After asking Tori to go to the movies with me, Lane had managed to pull me into his office, and I had swiftly grabbed Beck's arm and forced him to follow me. He had groaned when he sat down on the far side of the couch while I sat opposite of Lane's bamboo swing chair. My therapist was currently swaying side to side in said chair, and trying to give me his best disgruntled look.

"Yes, but if you had seen what he-" Lane stopped my explanation with a raised finger. He pinched the tips of his ears in what I could only assume was his way of easing some stress. He rubbed his forehead and leaned back in his chair, using the balls of his feet to rock it back and forth.

"Jade, the janitor found him, strapped to the ceiling with duct tape, and he was hog-tied! Do you know how much trouble you could get into if the janitor wasn't terrified that you would do the same to him?" He sighed and looked at me with pleading brown eyes. His concern was warranted, but unnecessary for someone of my stature. Zane had thankfully left good standing when he left the school system, and the West family name was prominent in the Los Angeles city life. Brian and I could live off the land if we wanted to, we just decided that life would be easier if we stayed with the abuse and took each beating in strides.

"I'm sure that Sikowitz understands now that I am not a student that he can simply mess with. I have not terrorized the janitor anytime lately. I haven't even cut up another of his trash cans since last semester, Lane. Can't you give me the benefit of the doubt? In fact, since you're my "therapist" aren't you supposed to give me that in the first place?" I scratched my chin and raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms in response and I could see him stick his tongue in his cheek.

"How did you even manage to drag a two hundred and fifty pound man back two whole blocks, then duct tape him to the ceiling? That is unfathomable to me, you can't expect me to believe you didn't have help?" I smirked, he knew me all too well. In all truthfulness, I used to be Zane's partner in crime. Yes, I did just say that he left our name in the storybooks well, but he was a sneaky bastard in that he was the King of Trickery around the halls. Sikowitz should have known not to mess with the West family.

"Okay, Zane's been in town for the past couple of weeks. He may or may not have swung by to help torture an old teacher of his. We didn't permanently damage the old man, just decided to teach him a lesson that he seemingly forgets time after time. He's fine, correct?" I leaned back into the cushions, giving him my classic confident look. He cleared his throat and propped his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, but you should not be venting your anger in this fashion. I understand that you are taking your medication again? I also understand that this medication prevents you from properly showing any kind of emotions. Now, what I want you to do is to vent them in a more creative way that is less detrimental to others' health and safety." I waited for him to continue, and he did after he stood up from his spot. He picked up something on his desk, and I patiently tapped my fingers on my leg. "I bought this for you in hopes that I wouldn't need to give it to you and you would sort it out on your own. But, I see that I am running out of options. Keep this, and write in it. I want you to bring it to me at the end of each week. You can pick it up each Monday morning."

"What are you talking abo-" I started before he dropped a composition journal in my lap. The thin cover was smooth under my fingertips as I looked at the spotted design. I couldn't really see myself writing on the pure white surface crossed only by light blue lines. Disrupting the perfect blank sheets would be like marring my own façade with my disease. Gritting my teeth, I looked up at the man with a look of irritation and confusion. "How is destroying this new object supposed to help me get through this?"

"By writing out what happens, the events of the days, this may help consolidate a better form of treatment for you other than this drug that makes you feel empty and numb. Watching your life unfold beneath your fingertips, it might give you a better sense of control, and you may be able to regain that calm and cool exterior you have exhibited in the past." Seeing my skeptical expression, he twisted the pen in his hands. "Look, I know you aren't going to like it at first, but seeing as you toy with the fantasy of being a director someday. You've created your own scripts, even had a play acted out on a stage. I believe this will also help further your skills in that department. Allowing your life to freely live throughout this journal, you may reach that serendipity that you so crave."

"But you'll be reading this?" I asked, weary that he would be reading my deepest, darkest secrets like yesterday's newspaper. I bit down on my tongue holding back a smart ass retort that would only prove to get me into trouble.

"Only to determine what kind of treatment would better suit your needs. This journal will not be seen by anybody else, including you, Oliver." He glared at my pseudo-ex who promptly shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

"I'm simply here for moral support…And I was dragged in by my elbow. This is of no choice of mine, sir." He held up his hands in surrender and promptly got up to walk to the door. "Is this all you wanted to talk about today, Lane?"

"I guess that was all, but do you understand what I am asking you to do, Jade?" Lane pointed the cap of the pen in my direction. I picked up the journal and stood to look him in the eye.

"I understand completely, Lane. I guess you'll want this next week, seeing as I have yet to actually entertain this idea?" All I got was an eye roll and an affirmative nod in reply. Taking the journal with me, I left the room with Beck in tow.

* * *

_West Residence_

"Jade, you were late picking me up. Zane had to drop by the school; do you know how embarrassing that is?" Brian growled at me from his spot at the kitchen table. He was currently working on some homework, whatever subject it was, I wanted nothing to do with it. I smirked at him, knowing exactly why he was upset. Zane had a particular car that did not exactly scream the "West" family name proudly. His taste in vehicles is a little eccentric to say the least.

"What do you have against my Rabbit, Brian? She has worked like a charm for the past twenty years, and she is adorable!" Zane clapped him on the shoulders and gave him a rough squeeze. Brian slapped his hands away and tried to concentrate on his homework. "Her neon green paint scheme, my hand painted racing stripes, the intricate swirl patterns on her two doors. You can't help but feel the charm ooze off of her. Not my fault you guys didn't grow up with a passion for the classic cars."

"She's not a classic, she's an old bucket of bolts that has yet to fall apart." Brian snorted and shook his head before scribbling some more notes down. Zane feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart in an attempt to really make himself appear more obnoxious than normal.

"That stung, little brother. Must you think so little of my beauty? She has been faithful to me for the past six years that I have driven her. I love her with all my heart, and I understand if you prefer Jade's pretty little Camaro over my put together Rabbit. Let me tell you though, she will save your life in a heartbeat. I don't know how Jade's car would fare in that event." He sneered at me and I shrugged.

"Dad gave her to me because he felt bad for giving me a black eye. I'll take what I can get, Z." Sweeping my hand through my hair and pushing it back, I sipped at the black coffee in my other hand. The bitter liquid calmed my nerves as I thought of ways to keep Dad from finding out that I was going behind his back. "Zane, you doing anything this weekend?"

"Uh, probably going to the county fair. I hear they have fresh fruit this time around. You want to come with me?" He raised an eyebrow and scratched the scruff on his chin. He was letting it grow out, mainly into a goatee due to my insistence that it would catch ladies' eyes.

"Yeah, I need a cover for a date with someone that Dad probably wouldn't approve of." I twiddled my thumbs after setting my cup on the kitchen counter. He gave me a knowing look and patted me on the shoulder.

"Ah, sure. You and your sweetheart can tag along, and I'll make up some sob story about how I wanted to hang out with you more, and you didn't want to do it alone so you are dragging along a good friend of yours. Sound good enough?" I nodded sheepishly, figuring he didn't need any more explanation than that.

"Sounds good to me, when are you two planning on heading out tomorrow?" Dad walked in with a smile on his face. He turned to look at both of us, quirking an eyebrow. "Come on, tell your old man. I'd like to go with you. I've missed the fair for too many years. It would be a nice reprieve from the business life."

"Uh, we'll leave at nine, Dad. Jade, you should go talk to your pal and see if they're okay with that." Zane nervously glanced between us in an attempt to seem nonchalant. He failed miserably of course, but I walked out all the same. Pressing the heels of my palms against my eyes, I cursed my luck before grabbing my phone out of my back pocket and send Tori a quick text.

"Well, I've gotten stuck in the wrong cabbage patch…"

* * *

**Well, chapter 17, that's it. Yeah, it's filler, but it's somewhat important filler. Key term: somewhat. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next, hm? Don't hate the writer, hate the book! Wait, that didn't come out right…**


End file.
